A Little Consequence
by hollister9
Summary: Who knew that an innocent game of 'I Have Never' would lead to passionate lovemaking in the toilet of an aeroplane, water fights across across sandy beaches and tequila shots till sunrise? This pair learn that there are always consequences..however small.
1. Temptations

**Ello ello elllloo! **

**I started writing this story because I actually thought of the idea whilst playing 'I Have Never'! At the moment I am mostly focussing on my other story, Unsaid Things, but I have a few ideas for this too. Tell me what you make of it! **

**Love, Soph x**

Chapter 1 – Temptations

Sirius's leg jigged impatiently under the table as his fingers circled his glass of firewhiskey, his grey fathomless eyes transfixed on the mysterious young witch who was furrowing her brow in thought.

"I have never… I… have… never…" she pondered, wrinkling her nose and every now and then shooting a glance to her closest female friend, Ginny Weasley, silently begging to rescue her from this dire situation.

"Let's move on to Harry ay, Hermione?" Ron said, rolling his eyes after hearing her repeat the same three words for the last five minutes, "we've been waiting ages!"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "My mind's gone blank!"

Sirius gaped at her in mock alarm. "Wait a second! You're telling me that the swotty know-it-all Hermione Granger's fantastic, brilliant mind has gone – dare I say it – _blank?"_

A jitter of laughter swept over the room and Hermione had to bite back a grin as well as a blush when his twinkling eyes focussed on nothing but her.

She ignored her increasing butterflies somersaulting in her stomach and smiled sweetly at him. "I have never been a smelly, filthy… dog."

Fred threw his head back in laughter, as did most of the occupants of the room - even Remus was chuckling happily in the seat next to Sirius. Hermione couldn't decide if he was pissed off or amused by her comment, but came to the conclusion that he was amused as a smile tugged on his lips. He winked at her and raised his glass to his mouth. He chucked it back without as much as a flinch.

"Your turn Harry!" Ginny said brightly, giving him her undivided attention.

Harry grinned wickedly and gave all the men of the room a knowing look, "I have never jacked off over Madam Rosmerta."

Ginny's excited smile vanished immediately and she turned to share a disgusted look with Hermione and Luna. Sirius slammed his hand against the table, barking with laughter and as expected raised his recently filled shot glass to his lips and knocked it back along with Fred, George and Ron.

Hermione wasn't surprised to see her ex-boyfriend shakily swallow the contents of his glass; he had always offered to buy each round of drinks in the Three Broomsticks on their Hogsmeade trips in a desperate hope to catch a peek of her beastly in-your-face breasts, which were the main reason why the pub was so popular with men.

Harry laughed as he watched his best friend whimper and squeezed his watering eyes shut with distaste. Ron was never much of a drinker.

"Sorry mate," he grinned, patting him on the shoulder, "it had to be said."

"No it didn't!" Ginny huffed, sounding very much like her mother. "That is absolutely sickening! The only thing she has going for is her boobs! How can men be so… so…" she struggled to spit the words out as her blood boiled.

"Hey, I haven't done it remember?" Harry exclaimed, raising his hands in the air innocently. "You do it for me darling – only you," he added hastily as Ginny's expression didn't soften.

Sirius's eyes met Hermione's from across the table for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. He smirked at her as he stroked his goatee, loving the way she blinked innocently back at him.

"Think my actions were inappropriate Granger?"

She bit her lip briefly before shrugging casually. "No actually. I am quite disappointed."

Sirius cocked his eyebrow and grinned wolfishly. "Now I can't have that."

She kicked him abruptly under the table and smiled when he grit his teeth. "I am disappointed because you have a reputation to keep up; being the notorious womaniser Sirius Black…" she sighed to herself quietly as he leant back on his chair arrogantly. "You've had loads of women and yet you haven't managed to bed one of the easiest?"

"Rosmerta isn't easy!" Ron spluttered incredulously, taking Hermione's comment about the pub owner he had had fantasies about since his third year as a personal insult.

Hermione opened up her mouth to argue when Bill cut in.

"She is actually. I had her one night before I had met Fleur. She was a right flirt. Really trying it on y'know?" He grinned sheepishly, "Of course, being a man, I had to give in eventually."

The room erupted into laughter except for Ron who seemed to be struggling to breathe.

"Well done there mate." Sirius beamed, raising his glass to him.

"My turn!" Fred announced to the room as they groaned. Fred almost always made everyone drink when it was his turn. "I have never had sex in the Room of Requirement."

"You haven't?" George said, narrowing his eyes.

"Not _sex_." Fred smirked.

Sirius, Bill, George, Harry, Remus, Ginny and Hermione all drank.

There was a mixture of gasps as the occupants shot a glance at who else knocked back their firewhiskey.

"Professor!" Hermione choked, unsure whether to laugh or cry. "You had sex in the room of requirement?"

Remus chuckled at her reaction. "I wasn't always a good boy Hermione," he nodded at Sirius. "I was a marauder remember?"

Hermione still looked bewildered and Sirius laughed at her expression.

"We taught him well." He shrugged casually and returned his gaze to Hermione. "But Miss Granger having sex in the Room of Requirement?" His eyes twinkled. "If anywhere I would have thought it would have been the library."

Ron sniggered and Hermione shot him a filthy look before glaring at Sirius.

"Well I wouldn't put it past you Mr Black," a smirk played on her lips. "You probably had it hard with Madam Pince."

Remus snorted with laughter which after a few seconds turned shaky as he eyed Sirius sceptically. "You didn't did you?"

"No!" Sirius barked in annoyance. His expression softened when he caught Hermione's eyes again. "Though I do love a bookworm."

Hermione blushed whilst Harry groaned.

He knew his Godfather had a thing for his best friend. Everyone could see it. Wherever they went the room was thick with undeniable sexual tension which he couldn't help but squirm at the very thought of if these feelings turned into actions – which he was certain never would. Hermione had resisted his slow seduction ever since he returned from the Veil a year ago and knowing Hermione's stubbornness, she would remain firm handed.

"Bookworms and bastards don't usually attract." She replied matter-of-factly and broke his intense gaze. "Who's next?"

"Hang on a second, who did you do the dirty deed with?" Sirius pressed her. "Obviously wasn't Ronald over here." He gestured to his untouched firewhiskey.

Ron's ears turned pink and he lowered his head as he muttered something unrecognisable.

"Details aren't part of the game," she said sweetly.

"Fine we'll guess," he growled and smirked at the twins as if to signal 'give her hell'.

Fred obliged immediately. "Harry?"

Hermione looked horrified and caught Ginny's steely glare. "W-what? No!"

"Dean?" George asked.

"No."

"Seamus?" Fred wondered aloud.

"No."

"Cormac McClaggen?" Ron shot at her, jealously cutting through his words.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yep was definitely Cormac. He was definitely my dirty little secret. Couldn't get enough of that-"

"Arrogant git." Fred finished for her, flashing her a grin.

She returned the smile. "Precisely."

"Krum?" Ron seethed again, attacking her verbally.

Hermione said nothing.

"It – it was?" he asked, considerably less aggressive than before.

The sadness swarming in his eyes was unmistakeable and Hermione shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"Yes it was… Viktor," she muttered, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

Sirius felt a pang of jealously course through his veins as he stared at her. He wanted her more than any other woman and knowing that the famous Bulgarian Quidditch seeker had had her and he hadn't made his chest ache.

Ron seemed to be feeling the same pain as he slowly took the firewhiskey bottle and brought it to his mouth.

George rolled his eyes. "Get over it Ron, you split up over a year ago!"

Ron slammed the bottle down with a thump and collided his fist with the table. "I don't care if it was five years ago it's still a shock!" he bellowed.

Fred was about to shout an angry retort back when he was cut across by Luna.

"I have never seen the Hobgoblins in concert!" she sang cheerily.

All eyes of the room swivelled to her as she bounced giddily on her seat. She had never been one for timing. Nevertheless, Sirius and Remus raised their glasses to their lips and swallowed the contents in one.

"Wish I could have seen them," Ginny sighed.

Sirius smiled as he stared off into space, reminiscing. "They were bloody amazing. I still talk to the lead singer-"

"CAN YOU DANCE LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF?" Luna screamed in exhilaration, her eyes beaming at Ginny to join her in her random outburst.

"That's by the Weird Sisters Luna," Hermione corrected, sounding highly amused.

Luna breathed out happily and snatched her firewhiskey from the table and gulped it down. "Your turn Remus!"

"I have never set foot in Quality Quidditch Supplies."

There were a shocked uproars in the room.

"You what?" Fred shook his head in disbelief.

"You're bloody mad!" George agreed.

"But you're a man." Ginny gasped as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How could you not?"

"I feel offended," Harry grinned, looking anything but that.

After a few more minutes of playful jabs at Remus for his confession, they all raised their glasses and drank.

"How many have you had now Sirius?" Hermione teased, as he re-filled her glass.

"A few," he winked at her. "But it'll take a lot more to get me slurring sweetheart."

After that, Fred and George saw it as their mission to get Sirius drunk off his rocker. And when he was, everyone else was far beyond drunk. The declarations became wilder and hit a high for the night when Luna announced she thought Crookshanks was very good-looking.

"For a cat!" she yelped defensively when the men roared with laughter and Hermione and Ginny shared looks of utter horror before doubling over with giggles.

"He has a squished face Luna!" Ron exclaimed, stuttering over his words.

"OI! Give my baby a break!" Hermione breathed clutching her stomach, and she pushed Ron playfully, resulting in him sliding off his seat and landing in a crumple on the floor.

Fred and George were crying with laughter as they pointed at their younger brother's awkward position on the kitchen floor. Remus and Sirius were doing the same. In fact, everyone was, until Mrs Weasley stormed in.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON?" she screeched.

The room faded into silence as they realised that they must have woken Mrs Weasley, who was standing shaking with rage in a pink dressing gown, looking as though she had seen Bellatrix duelling with her daughter all over again.

Remus cleared his throat and tried to collect himself. "We are terribly sorry Molly."

"We will be quieter!" Luna agreed enthusiastically and rather loudly.

Molly's expression remained cold and turned impossibly colder when she saw her son's shadowed outline sprawled on the floor.

"RONALD! GET UP YOU SILLY BOY!" she shrieked, bending over him and vigorously shaking his shoulder.

He managed to stand up, though rather shakily, and winced when he faced his mother.

"To bed now!" she raged, and shot daggers in Sirius's direction. "All of you!"

They didn't need telling twice. Chairs scraped against the floor as they rose quickly from the table, wanting to get away before Mrs Weasley could scream at them for anything else and clambered the Burrow's winding staircase to their bedrooms.

When it appeared Molly had apparated herself back to her bedroom, Sirius pulled Hermione gracefully towards him before she could squirm in protest.

"What are you doing?" she whispered dramatically, glancing back at the now empty staircase. They were alone.

"I wanted to say goodnight," he said simply, staring into her eyes like he usually did with the same unreadable spark.

She smiled. "Okay. Goodnight Sirius."

He grinned and tightened his grip around her waist as she attempted to get back to the stairs. "Not so fast," he chuckled, inclining his head to examine her closely before growling. "Let me kiss you."

Hermione was taken-aback with his forwardness, but managed to shake it off as she gazed into his grey eyes which were oozing want and desire.

She swallowed. "No."

He sighed deeply and rested his forehead against hers, inches from her lips and looking so intently at her she thought she felt herself melting. "Why do you keep fighting it?"

"Fighting what?"

He smiled softly. "How much you want me."

She let out a throaty laugh. "I don't want you!"

He shook his head slightly and pulled her closer to him in a tight embrace. She felt the hair of his goatee tickle the skin of her neck as his warm breath swept goose bumps all of her body.

"You have goose bumps love," he murmured in her ear.

She could tell he was smirking.

What could she say to that? It was becoming increasingly harder to resist him now that he was pressed up against her. She had to somehow get out of this situation before she got too far in and couldn't go back; she opened her mouth to tell him to stop but froze when she felt his lips gently brush her neck. He trailed wet kisses to her collarbone and back up again, sucking hungrily on the bare skin below her ear. He was giving her a love bite. Her mind screamed with ecstasy to the extent she found it nearly impossible to refrain herself from letting out a moan, but she managed to bite it back as she gripped onto his shoulders.

What was she doing? She couldn't let this happen. He was Sirius Black for goodness sake! He wanted to bed her, and when he did that would be it. He would remain uninterested and bored with her like he did with all the other women he had slept with, and Hermione wasn't like those other women.

"Sirius," she breathed, grabbing a handful of his wavy locks and pulling him to look at her. Her neck stung when his lips released her. "I can't – we – can't."

His grey eyes searched hers helplessly, "'Mione, please," he croaked rather hoarsely, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I can't stop thinking about you."

She swore in that second she was going to collapse with euphoria as her mind became foggy with his masculine scent and her increasing awareness of how perfectly his arms fitted around her.

"N-no," she whimpered.

She vaguely remembered wriggling herself free from his grasp and managing to apparate to her bedroom without as much as a second glance. She felt tears gathering in her eyes as she staggered into bed, careful not to awake Ginny who was sleeping soundly in the bunk above her.

She kept replaying the look on his face when he said 'I can't stop thinking about you' and the lust that had consumed his eyes in that moment. But she had done the right thing. She knew it. She had managed to resist Sirius Black's advances again, and she couldn't help but feel proud of herself for doing so.

**XXXX**

Sirius didn't take rejection lightly. Not when he had been longing for her for so long. He was infuriated how she could still shut her eyes to what was so obviously the right thing to do, when he felt like an inexperienced schoolboy losing nights of sleep marvelling over her. But he was determined to get her one way or the other; he was Sirius Black after all, and every woman succumbed to his contagious charm eventually.

He awoke the next morning feeling drowsier than usual, and blamed it solely on the fact that he hadn't got to sleep till four o'clock. He ruffled his shaggy locks and made his way down the stairs, knowing full well that he was shirtless and not caring how inappropriate Molly would say it was.

"You look terrible Ron!" Hermione said sympathetically. "Sorry for pushing you off the chair. It wasn't intentional," she smiled and patted his hand.

"Morning Hermione," Sirius sang, shooting her his signature wink. He nodded to Ron. "Where are all the others?"

She didn't reply for a few long seconds as she took in his appearance. He wore loose black pyjama bottoms which hugged his slim waist as if they were made for him, and allowed her the pleasure of a peek of his dark red boxers hidden underneath. But the part that really made her breath catch was a little bit higher up. Her eyes followed up his manly trail of hair to his belly button and feasted on his gorgeous bare chest; his hard muscles were sculpted to his body like a work of art and became more refined as he moved. Several tattoos from his past were imprinted over his heart which only made him more irresistible.

She mentally kicked herself for declining herself such a treat the night before.

She met his piercing gaze. "Oh, erm, Harry and Ginny went somewhere and the others I don't know…" she trailed off as he plonked himself in the chair next to her.

"I think Harry's going to ask Ginny to marry him," Ron informed them, finishing off his third crumpet.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and squealed. "Really? OH MERLIN THAT IS AMAZING!" she jumped up immediately and paced around the room, speaking rapidly in words they couldn't make out.

Ron and Sirius exchanged looks.

"Is she talking to us?" Ron asked, cocking one eyebrow.

Sirius ogled at her as though he had never seen anyone quite like her. After a few moments he left the table and walked over to her with his mouth slightly gaping in awe. He rested his hands on her shoulders to still her.

"Are you speaking in _French?"_

She seemed to notice that he was there a few seconds later.

"What? Oh – yes I am."

His eyes narrowed in intrigue, and his gaze was so intense she felt herself shivering. He lightly pushed back her hair from her face and smiled when the love bite he had given her peeked out at him from under her silky curls.

"It suits you."

She pulled a glowering look and indicated to Ron who was still sitting at the breakfast table behind them.

"What suits her?" Ron called, in perfect timing.

Sirius smirked at her expression and strolled back to the table, thoroughly pleased with himself. "Oh – er – her necklace," he replied, throwing Hermione a cheeky grin when Ron returned to reading the Daily Prophet.

She bit back a laugh and muffled something about waking Luna and rushed up the stairs.

**XXXX**


	2. The Tease

**I am so thrilled with your first impressions to Chapter 1, I wasn't expecting such a good response at all! So thank you! Do tell me what you think of this chapter too. Bit of sexual tension building here, what's not to love ayyy!**

Chapter 2 – The Tease

Two days later and Harry and Ginny arrived back at the Burrow, holding hands and positively beaming in their stride. Ginny bit her lip in order to hold back a squeal of excitement as she held out her left hand and wiggled her fingers, showing off a simple, yet stunning ring. The whole room erupted into cheers, cries of delight and lots of exaggerated whooping from the twins.

"Finally!" Ron roared happily, bounding forwards to start the congratulations. He thumped Harry on the back enthusiastically and planted a kiss on his little sister's temple.

The others followed swiftly behind.

"How long do you reckon it'll be before her belly balloons and bursts with a beautiful black haired baby?" Fred asked George rather loudly, watching with amusement as their mother pounced on an alarmed Harry, showering him with kisses.

"A few months-"

"A few weeks-"

"I get first bids on Godfather-"

"Have a laugh mate-"

Ginny squeezed between her two bickering twin brothers and swatted them each playfully, "actually boys, neither of you are correct," her and Harry exchanged broad grins, "we just found out… I'm already pregnant-!"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Hermione screamed, half sobbing, half laughing with happiness. She clapped a hand to her mouth in shock and hurtled towards her in a bone-crunching hug.

Sirius stood beaming ear to ear and also pulled Harry into a tight hug, "congratulations Harry! Oh merlin, that's bloody great news!"

All the occupants of the Burrow watched on at the two loving scenes: Ginny and Hermione, so close they were sisters; and Sirius and Harry, like father and son. They hadn't heard such heart-warming news since Sirius returned from the Veil.

"Wow, little Ginny engaged and pregnant at eighteen… we'd better get a move on and settle down George," Fred murmured into George's ear.

George nodded and pretended to check his watch, "you take Luna. I'll have Hermione."

Fred smirked, "Hermione's mine Georgey, we've talked about this."

George opened his mouth to reply but was silenced when Ginny cleared her throat again.

What else did they have to share with everyone? Anymore happy news and Sirius thought his head would split with excitement.

"The healer informed us that the baby is a girl," she said, unable to suppress her smiles. As expected, the room filled with aaw's and aah's and a few amused glances in Mrs Weasley's direction as she blew into a hanky rather dramatically.

"And Harry and I have decided together… that we would love Hermione to be Godmother-"

"And Ron you know you're my best friend, but you're going to be Uncle to the baby anyway. Which is why Sirius," he grinned ear to ear, "I would like you to be Godfather."

There was a ripple of laughter and applause throughout the room as the men both hugged again and Ginny and Hermione were clutching each other's forearms and giggling hysterically as if they were resisting the urge to spin around on the spot like squealing little girls.

Eventually they all broke apart and the other family members and friends rushed towards the couple, leaving Hermione and Sirius standing alone.

Hermione had taken to examining her nails as a pink blush crept up on her cheeks, only becoming more pronounced as Sirius's face cracked into that shit-eating grin. His eyes were burning a hole into her head, following her every move as if saving it to his memory which only made her more uncomfortable. After a few minutes she snapped.

"What _are_ you doing, Sirius?" she hissed, yanking him outside and away from the crowd in the kitchen so they weren't overheard.

"Nothing love," he said huskily and threw her a wink, "though I think I've just been put under a spell by a beautiful witch."

Hermione cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Yes, she really is something isn't she that Mrs Weasley?"

Sirius blinked at her comment and Hermione grinned wickedly, delighted that she had managed to catch Sirius Black off guard, and that didn't happen often. His mouth twitched into a smile.

"Why are you ignoring the obvious magic between us?"

Hermione sighed and met his stormy eyes briefly before she quickly looked away again. His eyes looked exactly the same as a few nights ago, when he had told her he couldn't stop thinking about her. They were leaking with want and desire, focussed on her and her only. But there was something else lay naked in his eyes before her that she hadn't noticed the other night… vulnerability?

Before she could even think, he had swooped down on his prey and caught her mouth in a heart stopping kiss. At first she tried to push him away, her small hands pressed against his chest, but his arms locked around hers before she could stop him and he wouldn't budge. His lips felt like fire on hers, kissing her so delicately and soft yet passionately and with such need it was like he hadn't drunk for days, and she found herself loving every second; so much so that when his hot tongue brushed along her lips in a silent request inside, she obliged immediately and granted him permission.

_Oh God he felt so good. _

She had known Sirius Black was going to be a good kisser. The way witches pined for him and flung themselves towards him he couldn't not be - but merlin she hadn't realised he would be _**this**_ good. The way their tongues battled for dominance made her shiver – and it wasn't from the cold. Hermione had never experienced a kiss so electrifying that it sent tingles of pleasure coursing through her veins, or one that had her gasping for breath like Sirius had her now. She was backed against the brick wall of the Burrow, her fingers clawing through his shaggy hair as he pressed himself against her, the hard bulge in his trousers touching her so intimately she had to bite back a moan.

It was at that precise moment that a number of things happened: a blur of red appeared out of the corner of her eye which she had a feeling was red hair, her lips stung cold as Sirius released her, tingling from the abrupt exposure to the wind and the weight trapping her to the wall lifted and she felt an aching near her bosom when she realised that she missed that weight.

She opened her eyes fully to the twins staring amazedly at her, their blue eyes huge and bright like a child's on Christmas. If they had walked in on her and Sirius, they were the only ones that would look gleeful instead of embarrassed. Her eyes darted to Sirius, who was standing next to them and smirking at her with amused eyes, his unkempt locks wilder than usual and his shirt creased.

He turned to the twins and shoved his hands deep in his pockets, smiling unabashedly at them.

"I was just teaching 'Mione how we can get along better," he said, brushing his hair coolly out of his eyes like he always did when he was pleased about something. He looked at her again, the shit-eating grin that Hermione loathed and loved spreading across his thoroughly kissed lips. "I think she's got the message."

He nudged the twins towards the door, and after one painfully long moment on Hermione's behalf, the twins tore their eyes from her and entered the house; and Sirius shooting one last teasing wink at her, strolled in after them leaving Hermione a hot and bothered pile of mush.

So he was going to play this game with her was he? She took a moment to collect herself, smoothing her dress over and adjusting her hair before standing up straight and raising her chin defiantly.

_**Bring it on! **_

And with that last lingering thought, she strutted back into the house, oozing with confidence, looking gorgeous and ready to make Sirius Black suffer.

**XXXX**

**What do you think? Show some love! Until the next chapter full with cat and mouse games with Sirius and Hermione, THANK YOU ALL! Love Soph x**


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Smut smut smut! And this is only just the beginning my friends…**

Chapter Three – Cat and Mouse

The evening had turned into an unplanned engagement party, with everyone staying at the Burrow for drinks, dancing and music. Hermione made sure she kept in Sirius's sight at all times, making sure he watched on as she danced steamily with Seamus Finnigan and two or three others and flirted outrageously with the twins who had turned up their scale of seduction impossibly further after catching her being naughty outside.

"I have honestly never seen you looking so ravishing Hermione," Fred said charmingly as he twirled her with one hand and held his firewhisky in the other.

George nodded his head eagerly, "Sirius is the luckiest bloody man ever… he always gets all the witches!"

Hermione stopped dancing and walked into the kitchen for drink refill, smirking as she noticed the twins following after her like lovesick puppies.

"What makes you think Sirius gets all the witches? He hasn't got me," she said conversationally, catching the twins exchanging bemused looks and raising her eyebrows, "you think just because I gave him a little kiss outside I've fallen for him rod, line and sinker?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head, turning her back them as she poured herself another glass of red wine.

"Well… you _did _look kinda flustered…" George said as if that answered everything.

Hermione shrugged, a calm demeanour on the outside but mentally kicking herself all over again on the inside for being caught so in the moment. "I enjoyed it," she said dismissively, turning around to face them again, "but I know as well as he it won't happen again."

She took a sip of wine and smiled sweetly at them, "and be sure to pass on that message to Mr Black too."

**XXXX**

Hermione was standing out in the orchard alone when he came up behind her.

"Hello stranger," he said huskily into her ear, kissing her neck and coiling his arms around her waist like a snake.

Hermione smiled to herself, knowing exactly what to do.

"Oh hi Sirius," she said expressionlessly, "has Fred and George said anything to you yet?"

He nibbled her ear gently and pulling her tightly against him, taking in her sweet scent of buttercups and fresh parchment, "no," he murmured as he kissed down her neck, "why?"

Her eyes fluttered closed briefly and she allowed herself the pleasure of his touch, feeling his hand slide over her abdomen and down…

"Mmm… no reason…" she muttered.

She could feel his muscle harden against her, and gasped when his hand cupped her sex from over her dress. His hand dived under, tracing his fingers over her dampening knickers. He let out a groan in her ear as his hand slipped inside and he could feel her wetness for himself. So hot and moist against his touch, it sent him over the edge.

"Oh sweet Jesus, you are _amazing_ 'Mione baby," he gulped, his voice so rough it sounded like a growl, "I can't wait to get inside you."

His fingers smoothed over her slick folds, his cock twitching in the confines of his trousers. He sighed heavenly as he kissed her neck and spun her around so they were face to face, looking into each other's lustful eyes and melting each other with the intensity of their gaze as if they had just seen each other for the first time.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shook his head in awe, "you're so beautiful."

She smiled as he leant in for a kiss, his lips moved with hers slowly and savouring every moment. His tongue slid into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, finding hers instantly and caressing it with his own before he started to kiss her more hungrily and so completely, as if it was his one mission to make her weak kneed as she did him. His hands roamed her gorgeous frame which was only emphasised in her tight black dress. She grinned alluringly and broke the kiss as his hand began unbuckling his belt.

"I just remembered…Seamus wanted to show me something," she said sweetly, and flashed him an innocent smile as she skipped away back towards the house, laughing into her hand as Sirius stared after her, completely gobsmacked.

Oh yes, Sirius was getting a taste of his own medicine.

**XXXX**

Ten minutes later Hermione was sitting comfortably on Seamus's lap in the dark corner of the living room, the banter flowing between them easily as they giggled into each other's necks.

And then all giggling stopped and they were kissing, sloppily but sweetly like two rowdy teenagers being caught in a broom cupboard. His hands were roaming her back like Sirius's hands had, circling her rear as their lips and tongues explored one another's desperately. It was strangely good sensation as well as unexpected - she and Seamus had only ever been good friends, though she knew that he always had an obvious attraction for her like every other boy after the Yule Ball and it was only now, both at the age of 20, that he was plucking up the courage to devour her so completely. She hoped Sirius was watching this.

Seamus broke the kiss for breath, his blue eyes gazing into Hermione's like Sirius's had in the orchard - as if she was the most wonderful thing he had set eyes on.

"Shall we go back to mine?" he panted.

Hermione could only nod.

The game was on between her and Sirius. He left her panting outside, and she'd left him panting outside, trousers undone and ready for a hard fuck. There was no point denying it, she was in the mood and Seamus was gentlemen, a nice bloke and one she spend a good night with. Sirius kept catching her eyes from across the room, his eyebrow cocked enquiringly and a smirk playing on his lips. He knew she was trying to make him jealous, and he would have been incredibly so if she wasn't doing it to tease him. This raunchy game of Cat and Mouse was building the sexual tension up between them so high Sirius had to clamp his hands in his pockets not to sprint over to her and shove her against the wall and take her right there and then. He winked at her and downed his whiskey, chuckling to himself. She would never actually sleep with Seamus just to prove a point. Hermione wasn't that type of girl.

She blew him a kiss as he looked at her from across the room, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. He thought he had her all worked out. Ha! How wrong he was. She burst out laughing and hastily turned it into a cough, as Seamus was still beneath her and looking at her curiously, clueless to the game she and Sirius were playing, and clueless to the fact that he was in fact, bait.

Hermione and Seamus stood up to leave. After saying goodbye to Harry and Ginny, Seamus led them over to Remus, Tonks and Sirius, the last people to bid farewell for the night. Seamus announced they were going to head off for an early night.

Sirius looked thoroughly amused at his comment. Seamus however, didn't notice as he was politely hugging Tonks, and Hermione hugged her after.

"Bye Hermione," Remus smiled, as she let go of Tonks, he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek, "you look lovely tonight by the way. I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

"Yes, thank you Remus. I'll see you next week I expect."

When she reached Sirius, he pulled her with no hesitation into a tight cuddle, his rough stubble scratching against her cheek as she breathed in his masculine scent of smoke and cinnamon that sent her head spinning.

"Have a good night Sirius," she said with a tinge of sarcasm reserved just for him.

His head fell onto her shoulder as his body shook with silent laughter. Hermione's cheeks hurt from smirking so much; he had the total wrong end of the wrong bloody stick.

"An early night ay?" Sirius murmured into her ear quietly, his lips brushed her cheek before he kissed it, holding it for a second longer than was polite to for just friends, "we both know you aren't going to sleep with him, love."

Her eyes twinkled, "think you got me all worked out?"

He grinned wolfishly, "I can read you like no one else can Granger."

She bit her lip seductively, an image which went straight to his groin and he swallowed hard as he felt his jeans become a bit tight for the third time that evening because of the witch standing in front of him.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Mr Black."

Brown locked with grey for a few seconds before they broke apart – Sirius rather reluctantly. Hermione knew he was trying not to show it as Seamus stepped up and held out his hand to take.

"G'night Sirius," he smiled as they shook hands.

"Night," he said unable to stop a smirk sliding across his lips.

_She's not going to sleep with you!_ He wanted to howl it at the top of his lungs. _She's only pretending she will to make me jealous!_ But he refrained, and leant on the window sill, humming happily to himself.

Seamus reached for Hermione's hand and intertwined their fingers and with a last wave, tugged her away. She caught Sirius's eyes for the last time, glittering with amusement. But behind those greys Hermione saw the vulnerability clearer than she ever had before the other evening when he first admitted that he couldn't stop thinking about her. An overwhelming surge of sadness whooshed through her as she walked, knowing that with every step, she was becoming further away from him.

**XXXX**

**Will Hermione sleep with Seamus? Sirius certainly doesn't think so. What do YOU think? Wheeey review darlings! Hope you enjoyed! Soph x**

**P.S Loza-98 thank you for SHOWING THE LOVE ! haha and along with everyone else, legends xxx**


	4. Confessions Under The Bed Sheets

_Nice long chapter here for ya! Enjoy! (though you may want to kick something by the end). Love the reviews thank you so much!_

Chapter 4 – Confessions under the Bed sheets

Hermione's eyes open warily as she felt a flutter of kisses shower her sleeping face. She was met with Seamus, who was grinning sheepishly above her, his hair stuck all over the place on his head, naked as far as she could tell. Her eyes skimmed over her body, and she gasped. She was naked too! Then it all came flooding back to her. Last night, the game between her and Sirius… how he didn't think she'd sleep with him but she so clearly had… she smiled slightly, _and the Irishman didn't disappoint. _

"Hey babe," he said softly, "how did you sleep?"

Hermione slowly sat up, pulling the duvet over her so her breasts weren't so on show, "fine thank you," she yawned, her voice thick with sleep, "you?"

"Went out like a light after that session, you really knocked it out of me!"

Hermione smiled and blushed, "well… they don't call me hardworking for no reason."

Seamus laughed and kissed her full on the lips before leaping up off the bed, "well I'm gonna jump in the shower. I didn't realise how late it was."

Hermione rolled over and sunk further into the sheets, burying herself in the warmth, "why what time is it?" she asked, not particularly interested.

Seamus had already made his way to the bathroom throwing a towel over his shoulder as he went.

"Three o'clock," he called.

She snapped her eyes open and sat half up, wondering if she heard him right and praying she hadn't.

"Please say you mean three in the morning and not three in the afternoon?" she called back, knowing how ridiculous she sounded but saying it anyway, "how on Earth did we sleep that long?"

She heard Seamus's loud laugh through the wall.

"As I said, you knocked it out of me!"

Hermione grinned in spite of herself and then quickly buried her face in her hands, finally registering what this time meant. It was three o'clock. Sirius was going to know she'd slept with him now – not that it was too much of a big deal. She would've told him anyway, and she doubted that he'd care even if she had, and if he did, it was because she had fooled him in their game. Smiling, she kicked the covers off her and staggered up. She stretched widely, rubbing her eyes of sleep and began the slow task of finding where her clothes had fallen in the rush to undress the night before.

Five minutes later she found her dress by the doorway, her bra laying open on the bedside table and her knickers hanging off the end of a broomstick on the wall. She didn't even bother to marvel how they ended up there.

She checked herself over in the mirror as she dressed frantically; wanting to be fully clothed by the time Seamus stepped out of the bathroom. She looked okay, make up still shockingly intact; her loose curls a little wilder than they would usually have been.

She slipped into her shoes and straightened up when Seamus strolled out with his towel wrapped round his waist, his hair damp and water trickling down his back.

He scanned her clothed body and his face dropped slightly, "oh, you're going?"

Hermione nodded, "I'd best get back. Everyone will be wondering where I am… I can imagine Mrs Weasley right now…"

She sighed heavily and kissed him chastely, "thanks for the last night, I had a great time."

"Me too," he smiled as she walked towards the fireplace, "oh, Hermione did you…" he cleared his throat nervously, "do you want to come out with me one day this week? We can – y'know, go out for dinner or something."

"Oh Seamus how sweet of you to ask, but I'm a bit busy this week, I need to organise Ginny's hen party and everything," she said apologetically, "maybe next week?"

Seamus nodded and waved at her as she grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it on the fireplace and shouted, "The Burrow!"

**XXXX**

As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace in the Burrow's kitchen there was immediate shouting.

"Where have you been young lady?" Mrs Weasley shrilled, "we've been worried sick!"

"Have you been at Seamus's this whole time?" came Ron's voice from next to his mother's, "you didn't-"

Hermione held up her hands firmly to silence them.

"I am not having this conversation with you Ronald!"

"Oh bloody hell, you _did _didn't you?"

"RON!" Ginny snapped, "It's none of your business!"

"YES IT IS!" he roared.

Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Oh good God," she muttered, and shuffled past them, "I'm going upstairs to my room, sorry Mrs Weasley I should have sent you an owl-"

"Just leave it Ron," Harry said firmly.

Finally, Ron silenced and only his heavy breathing could be heard.

Ginny hurried after her up the stairs to their bedroom. When they arrived she shut the door and casted silencing spells. Hermione collapsed on her bed, completely exhausted even though she had just got out of bed literally fifteen minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked caringly, "Sorry about that, Ron's an idiot. He wouldn't stop asking me where you were all morning."

"I thought everyone knew I was going back to Seamus's house?"

Ginny grimaced, "Most people did, except Ron. I didn't tell him, I think he got it out of Harry this morning. He – er – didn't take it too well, as you can see."

They both rolled their eyes, and their faces cracked into broad grins. Ginny joined her on the bottom bunk, laying on her stomach and resting on her elbows as they minds wandered off into their own little worlds.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Hermione asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, he was here not long ago. He went somewhere on his motorbike…" she poked her on in the leg playfully, "what's happening between you two ay?"

Hermione spluttered in surprise, "nothing!"

"And I'm a flobberworm," Ginny smirked, "come on! It's so obvious you like each other," Ginny wagged her eyebrows, "shag already!"

Hermione hit her none too gently with her pillow, and they both burst into girlish giggles.

"So was Seamus good?"

"Yeah he was actually," she sniggered as Ginny squealed; "you'd never think it would you?"

"No you wouldn't, but Dean was pretty good too. Maybe they share tips," Ginny said thoughtfully, a mischievous smile sliding across her lips.

**XXXX**

Hermione fell asleep an hour later and Ginny retreated downstairs to leave her in peace. As she passed the window, she noticed Sirius's Harley Davidson motorbike parked out front; he must have returned from wherever he'd been. She walked aimlessly through the empty house until she heard loud voices from the garden and headed in their direction. She peered round the door, and as she expected, Harry and Ron were playing two aside Quidditch with the twins, bickering unnecessarily about whether or not Fred had jinxed the snitch for the third time that week. Sirius and Remus were lounging in deck chairs on the patio, Sirius having a cigarette and watching the boys in the sky amusedly, and Remus's nose buried in a book.

Sirius head swung back as he heard the door open, his eyes wide and hopeful. Ginny suspected he thought it was Hermione. When he saw it wasn't, his face dropped slightly, but he still smiled good-naturedly at her.

"Hi Ginny," he said as he flicked away his cigarette, "have you seen Hermione?"

"Hey, yeah she's upstairs sleeping."

His brow furrowed confusedly, "sleeping? Why?"

Ginny shrugged, "she's knackered; she only got in from Seamus's about an hour ago."

Sirius's eyes narrowed in realisation and he stared at her open mouthed for a few moments before clearing his throat and standing up, "I'd… er – I'd best go and see how she is…"

Ginny shook her head and frowned at him.

"She's sleeping, Sirius."

"I'm not going to wake her up."

"Then you don't need to see her then do you?" Ginny said, looking at him pointedly.

He pretended he didn't hear her and continued to walk briskly to the back door and flung it open before she could stop him. He made sure he shut it behind him so she wouldn't follow, and proceeded to the stairs, taking them three at a time. He paused when he got to her and Ginny's bedroom door to catch his breath and ruffle his hair. His head was whirring like a printer. _She had only got home an hour ago. She was knackered. _He closed his eyes briefly, silently praying that she hadn't slept with that prick. He found that his chest ache thinking about her with anyone else but him. It was an odd feeling. It started in the tips of his fingers and swept through to his toes. He swallowed hard, opened his eyes and pushed the door ajar, his nerves pulsing inside him like a heartbeat.

He saw her instantly. She was curled up in the bottom bunk, the covers hiked up where her foot stuck out at the end of the bed, her hand resting next to her angelic face. He wasn't just saying it because it was Hermione, to him she really did look like a sleeping angel. Her soft ringlets were cascading her pillow like a halo and squinting, he could see her parted mouth open and close slightly every time she breathed in. He felt his insides squirm like worms as he slipped through the door and quietly closed it, completely hypnotised by her and she not even knowing.

The bed dipped as he sat down at her feet, gently lifting the exposed foot onto his leg and massaging it softly with his fingers. He slowly lowered his head to brush his lips on her buttery smooth skin, kissing it. Hermione must have felt the contact as she stirred and rubbed her foot unknowingly against his stomach. Sirius had a small smile on his face when she did that, and slowly crawled towards her on his hands and knees, making sure he didn't step on her body as he did so. He rested on his elbows as he let his body weight lean on her, his head directly above hers. He tucked a hair behind her ear, grinning as she wrinkled her nose.

"You smell of smoke," she muttered, her eyes still closed.

He grinned broadly at the fact she already knew it was him without him even speaking.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered, kissing her parted lips.

She pushed him away as his tongue penetrated her.

"I have morning breath," she whined.

Sirius chuckled and kissed her cheek instead.

"It isn't morning!"

He kissed her other cheek and moved to nibble and suck her ear, "and even if it was… I don't care."

Hermione hummed as a reply, and sighed in contentment when Sirius's lips ascended her neck, leaving a trail of kisses to her collarbone and back again.

"I want a cuddle," she mumbled.

Sirius smiled and reached for her hand which was still beside her face, not hesitating to interlace their fingers.

"Let me in then," he said.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she swatted him on the shoulder.

Sirius's body shook with laughter.

"In the _covers_!"

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from smiling and nudged him to get off of her so she could pull the covers over them both. Sirius pushed himself up and kicked off his shoes and looked back at Hermione who was duvet-free and lying before him in a skimpy, rather revealing, sexy red laced nighty. His jeans tightened immediately as he stared at her open mouthed, his eyes scanning her body adoringly, knowing in that moment every dream of his was coming true. Hermione Granger was the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Coming in then?" she teased him, a smirk playing on her lips.

He met her eyes so intently it made her shiver, and he almost pounced back on the bed, clambering on top of her and wrenching the covers back over them.

They kissed ferociously, their tongues battling for dominance and control as they explored each other's mouths, bodies. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers pulling on his locks desperately. He was as hard as a brick, his denim clad erection pressing into the thin material of her French knickers. He let out a strangled groan, which was muffled by their kiss as she accidentally wriggled beneath him, his bulge brushing against her dampening centre and causing them both to shudder with indescribable pleasure. His hips bucked into her and she broke the kiss to whimper into the crook of his neck; her hand snaked between their compressed bodies, unbuckling his belt and flicking the button undone on his jeans to release him from the confinements of his trousers.

Her hand carried on to slide inside his boxers, her fingers brushing through his raven haired forest, until she was met with something long, hard and hot. She found building excitement bubble inside her as she gripped his base in her hand. She'd wanted to feel him for a while, she couldn't deny, and he hadn't let her down. His size was impressive - much bigger than any other wizard she had ever been with, but not so big it would be uncomfortable. He would be perfect for her, she knew. Sirius swore repeatedly under his breath at the skin contact and let his head drop, burying his head in her neck as she started to slowly run her hand up his length. A minute later she could feel Sirius's lips moving on the skin of her neck.

"Mione, love," he said through gritted teeth, "please…"

Hermione smiled sweetly and pumped her hand down him one more time before removing her hand from his boxers. He pressed his lips to hers again, his tongue immediately finding hers as she opened her mouth, taking it slower this time as their tongues waltzed together gently, dragging out each movement as if trying to remember their exact taste forever. She could feel his fingers trailing to her breasts, sneak under her nighty and cup her perky pair in each hand. It was her turn to moan as his fingers worked on her nipples like a pianist on a piano, stroking then pinching her tip whilst still kissing her so fully. Hermione felt as though she were in heaven with him. Seamus was a one out of ten compared to Sirius.

They broke the kiss for breath, and gazing up at Sirius's face; Hermione couldn't deny he was astonishingly gorgeous in every way. To her, he was a work of art. He was aristocratically handsome as always, but his cheeks were flushed, his hair more mussed and unkempt than usual and his lips were pink and tender from being snogged senseless. His chest rose and fell heavily in sync with hers and he was looking at her with the same vulnerability she had seen countless times in his eyes now. It bugged her that she couldn't read him. She must have had a bemused look on her face because his brow creased in concern and he stroked her cheek caringly.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

She shook her head, "nothing."

He tilted his head and looked down at her with heavy-lidded eyes and sighed heavily, "when are you going to tell me?"

She played with his shirt collar absently, and Sirius didn't miss the fact that she was avoiding his eyes.

"Tell you what?"

She had never been a good liar.

He leant closer towards her, so they were more or less nearly kissing again. He smoothed her hair back.

"About you and Seamus," he murmured.

Her breath hitched and she caught his piercing gaze.

His eyes widened when she remained silent, "you didn't-?"

She nodded her head meekly, "I'm sorry."

Sirius felt as though he'd been punched repeatedly in the stomach. The atmosphere had changed from steamy to tense in a flash, and he was struggling to speak. His eyes were screaming hurt as they locked with Hermione's. He'd never thought she could ever have done this. How could she? He felt betrayed even though they were never officially together. But to him they didn't need a label, most people knew he wanted Hermione, and had so ever since she pulled him out of the Veil over a year ago.

"But… but – why?" he demanded, "Why would you do this to me?"

Okay. Now Hermione was confused. What was he on about?

"What do you mean? I've done nothing to you!" she said incredulously, "Why are you over-reacting about this? What I do with other men is no business of yours!"

Sirius stiffened above her and he pushed himself half up, his jaw clenched.

"How can you say that? How can you think it's okay for me to lie in your bed with you about to make love and then tell me that you had sex last night with another man?" His face recoiled as if he'd been slapped, "am I nothing more than a quick shag to you? Is that it?"

Hermione sat up too.

"That's what I am to you!" she cried, almost laughing at his hypocritical words, "which is why you're over reacting! If you told me that you slept with another woman I wouldn't be surprised at all! Everyone knows Sirius Black is a love them and leave them type, so don't pretend to care about me when you would just up and leave when you got what you want like you do with everyone else-"

"I would _never_ do that to you-!"

"Oh stop _pretending_ Sirius-!"

"I'm not pretending! I'm _crazy_ about you and I thought you felt the same about me, and then you go and fuck some other bloke! You betrayed me!"

"I didn't betray you! We were never together-!"

"So I _was _just a bit of fun when you were bored then ay-"

"I didn't _say_ that-!"

"Is Seamus that too-?"

"I'm NOT speaking to you about Seamus-!"

"Then tell me why you shagged him Hermione!"

"Because – because you left me! And I was in the mood… I was _so_ angry… I couldn't _stand _your arrogance as you just strolled back inside like nothing happened!"

Sirius almost punched the wall in frustration.

"I left because the twins were there woman! We couldn't carry on with them watching-"

"Oh for goodness sake I'm sure onlookers have never stopped you in the past-!"

"YEAH IN THE BLOODY PAST! You're _so_ different to them nameless witches Mione; I want our first time to be special, with just us – alone!"

"Oh here we go again, I told you to stop pretending you barstard-!"

"I'M NOT FUCKING PRETENDING!" he bellowed, "Did you sleep with him to make me jealous Mione? Answer me that without bloody pretending-"

"Yes."

They were silent for what felt like forever.

Hermione seemed just as surprised that the words had slipped out of her mouth than Sirius was.

Then Sirius spoke, and his voice was hard and expressionless, as if he was seeing her in a whole new light.

"Do you like fucking with men's feelings Hermione? I bet Seamus doesn't know he was nothing but a one-time fuck, and I clearly was stupid enough to think that you actually wanted me too."

Tears were threatening to fall, clinging onto her long lashes before they trickled down her cheeks. She bowed her head in shame, his cold words washing over her.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt either of you…" she began helplessly, but Sirius cut her off.

"Well you did," he snarled.

Hermione had never heard that tone in Sirius's voice when he was talking to her before. He usually reserved it for Snape, and something crushed inside of her when she heard his words, and somehow she knew that things were never going to be the same between them.

She looked up at him with a new determination burning in her eyes.

"You're not the innocent one in all this Sirius! It was you who pushed me to start flirting with Seamus in the first place…" she ranted, and she heard Sirius make an exasperated sound of protest. "You started this whole fucking game! If it wasn't for you then maybe we _would_ be together now instead of arguing!"

"I NEVER SHAGGED ANOTHER WOMAN!" he roared, "and maybe we would be together now, but there's no point in thinking that because we're not. I hope you're happy. You've got what you always wanted. You've had two men fall for you. Congratulations," he said bitterly.

He sprang from the bed and hastily picked up his shoes, did up his trousers and buckled his belt, all without looking at her once. He turned away from her and walked to the door, pausing when his hand clasped the handle.

When he spoke, his voice was considerably softer than before.

"You know I've never been one for relationships or falling in love… I thought it was for everyone else – not for me. I couldn't commit myself to someone, so I just slept around. But then you pulled me from the Veil and all of that changed. You were different to every other woman I'd met. I think I knew that from the first day I met you in the Shrieking Shack really… but _Merlin…_ when I laid eyes on you on the day I returned, my heart was beating so fast and I just knew. You were the exception," he said quietly with his back facing to her, "my _only_ exception," he half turned to around to look at her, but thought better of it, "my heart still beats that fast around you now," he said, barely loudly than a whisper.

Hermione had goose bumps as she stared at him. His words were still echoing in her head, each and every one of them. They were spoken nervously and hesitantly, but that only made his speech more breath taking because he was being sincere, and no one could have argued otherwise. Even though his face was obscured she could tell he was blushing, because his head was bowed like he had just confessed to her something he hadn't admitted to anyone. Sirius never blushed. He was always cocky, arrogant and so sure of himself. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to run over to him and embrace him until the morning rolled around. Sirius clearly had other ideas.

"I'm going," he said as if signalling the end of the conversation, "obviously I was very wrong about you."

And a few moments later he swept from the room without another word.

**XXXX**

_Oh I really hate to see them fighting, it makes me well sad. Aarrghhh. Don't hate me! By the way, all the reviews make my grin like an idiot so thank you everyone! Soph xxx_


	5. My Only Exception

**This is a long'un for the long update, so sit back and enjoy! x**

Chapter 5 – My Only Exception

Over the next week, Sirius avoided Hermione at all costs. He stayed well clear from the Burrow; only visiting when he was certain Hermione wouldn't be there, (he told Harry about their argument and Harry tipped him off whenever Hermione was out). He knew she would think he was being childish for avoiding her and maybe he was being a little pathetic about the whole situation, but Sirius was as stubborn as anything and when he believed something, his feelings never faltered. This was true for a lot of people Sirius had a past with – Severus 'Snivellus' Snape, Kreacher the House Elf and of course his whole family of Pure—Blood maniacs. He found it difficult to trust people as it was, and to him, trust and loyalty are the most important thing in a relationship. And that day in her bedroom, Hermione had not been either of those. He felt betrayed, regardless whether they were officially together or not.

However, this didn't stop him thinking about the witch every waking moment. He would replay their stolen moments together in his mind, blissfully remember how her lips felt against his, how she tasted on his tongue, how her body felt beneath his… and he would remember little things about her which most people wouldn't even notice like how her eyebrows quirked, rose or furrowed unconsciously when she was trying to emphasise a point, the rose blush of her cheeks when someone paid her a compliment and that for breakfast she liked her toast burnt with marmalade and a cup of tea.

It frightened him to know that he _may_ have feelings for the witch that once upon a time was a bushy haired, buck toothed know-it-all who recited passages of _Hogwarts: A History_ for fun. But Sirius didn't know; he struggled to understand his feelings when it came to women. Usually it was just no strings attached, unemotional sex. Just sex and nothing more and that was the way he liked it. He wasn't a man to get tied in a relationship, but somehow with Hermione a sudden possessiveness came over him where he regarded her as his and his only, and after much pondering over the past week, he came to the conclusion that perhaps he wanted her more than physically.

Sirius heaved a sigh as he lay stretched out on the sofa in the drawing room feeling sorry for himself. He heard footsteps from the hall and looked up to see Remus looking at him with an exasperated expression.

"Why aren't you dressed Sirius? We're leaving in five minutes!"

Sirius ignored him and sank further in the sofa, "Not comin'," he responded gruffly.

This time it was Remus's turn to sigh.

"Of course you are," he scolded, pulling half-heartedly on his leg to get him to move, "Get up."

"I said I'm _not_ coming. I'm fine _here_," Sirius said childishly.

"Get _up_ Padfoot!"

Sirius bristled and glared at his friend, "is Hermione going?"

"Why does that make any difference?"

"Because-because… just answer the bloody question!" Sirius blurted, and mentally kicked himself for sounding so desperate.

Remus inclined his head, and peered at him suspiciously.

"I don't think so. Hermione has never liked Quidditch has she?"

"No she hates it, I used to tease her about her-" Sirius glanced at Remus like he had forgotten he was listening and cleared his throat nervously, "er – I'll go and get changed."

A few minutes later, Sirius stomped back down the stairs, wearing a clean maroon coloured shirt and waistcoat. His hair was still as shaggy and unkempt as usual, but he knew he looked good – he always did. He glanced at his pocket watch.

"Best get going then ay? Wouldn't want to be late would we?" he smirked.

Remus slapped him across the head with a newspaper he had been reading and Sirius only grinned wider.

"You've changed your mood haven't you? Ever since you found out Hermione wasn't going to be there…" Remus's eyes narrowed sceptically, "what happened between you two? Have you had an argument?"

Sirius groaned, "Moony leave it out! This is my first good mood all week! I want at least one night where I can enjoy myself!"

Remus expression hardened. He wasn't a fool.

"Have you upset her?" he barked, his voice full of accusation.

If looks could kill Remus would be at the bottom of the Black Lake with the glare Sirius shot him.

"Why does everyone assume it's me whose hurt her? Harry thought it too-" he began angrily.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"_Because_ Sirius you generally are the one to hurt women by merely being yourself."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but shut it again. He did have a point. Women were usually heartbroken when he told them to piss off out of his bed the morning after a shag. Most of them wanted more than a one night stand, but Sirius wasn't having any of it and would dismiss them before they even had the chance to wake up.

"_Fine_, I hurt women," he growled, "but this is different I swear – _this_ time I didn't."

Remus's eyebrows shot so high they disappeared into his hairline. He waited for Sirius to elaborate.

"It's – it's hard to explain… she – she – erm…"

"Spit it out, we haven't got all day!" Remus cried impatiently.

Sirius's eyes dropped to the floor, apparently shocked he was about to admit such a thing. This would surely damage his reputation of being a notorious womaniser irreparably.

"She hurt me."

Remus stood in stunned silence for a few moments, expecting Sirius to roar with laughter and tell him he was joking. But he didn't.

"How?" Remus asked.

Sirius swallowed hard and met his friend's eyes, "well, you know I've wanted her for ages?"

Remus nodded dramatically. Sirius hadn't exactly made his attraction to Hermione subtle.

"…well, it sounds stupid saying it… but recently we've been together a lot, sometimes just talking and laughing, other times we kiss and cuddle – just being around each other you know? We do stuff that couples do, and being with her… she makes me happy," Sirius murmured, fiddling with his pocket watch, "last week I was in her bedroom, we were kissing and- and in the heat of the moment when we were about to make love, she says to me that she slept with Seamus fucking Finnigan the night before! I didn't know how much I liked her until that moment. I was all achy – here," Sirius rubbed his chest, his fists clenched showing how angry it still made him, "you can imagine I went off on one."

Remus tutted sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

"Maybe she didn't realise that you wanted more than just sex? If you do you _need_ to tell her, otherwise you're misunderstanding each other. She's probably thinking she was just going to be just another meaningless fuck to you Sirius, and that may have been why she slept with another man."

Sirius nodded and shrugged on his blazer, "I'll write her a letter. I-I can't tell her that face to face. You know I'm not one for showing emotions well Moony…" he sighed and ran his hand through his locks, "let's go then. Harry will be wondering where we are."

**XXXX**

Half an hour later, Sirius and Remus joined Harry and all the others at the Chudley Cannons v. Puddlemere United Quidditch match. They all had VIP tickets in the top box, as many of the group were global celebrities. After clearing his name, Sirius had become very popular with Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet, who regularly requested him for interviews about his love life. Harry teased him about being referred to in newspapers as the 'devilishly handsome bad boy Marauder'. It was no wonder he got so much fan mail from witches.

The match was to start in five minutes, and the group (all of whom were men), were leaning over the barrier to peer below them. Many women did double takes when they looked up and saw Sirius and Harry and a few other famous faces. Their faces appeared on the huge screen in the centre of the stadium as they stood talking to one another and laughing, and the whole arena erupted into loud cheers and gasps. When they realised they were on screen, Sirius threw his signature wink to the audience which only made them scream more and out the corner of his eye, he caught several girls dropping their drinks in deep admiration, and even a girl _fainting_. He suppressed the urge to howl with laughter.

A minute later the screen had vanished and a loud booming voice echoed around stadium as the two team's players shot out of nowhere on their brooms and circled the arena, waving to the crowds. Ron was practically lying across the barrier trying to touch one of them as they flew past, roaring the Cannons team song.

Fred ignored his brother and clapped his hands together, "Right, drinks lads! Who's getting first round?"

"I will," a Irish voice said somewhere to his left.

A wave of dread swept over Sirius's body. He knew that voice. He turned around anyway, and was met with none other than Seamus grinning excitedly.

Sirius could feel Harry's behind him, gripping his arms and holding him back. In his head his was stabbing the man with every insult under the sun. Of all people, why did this prick have to be here?

Sirius nodded at him, flashing him a convincing grin in return and turned back around.

Harry released his grip on him.

"Just relax and pretend he's not here," Harry said quietly in his ear.

Two hours and many drinks later, the Snitch still hadn't been caught.

"Should have got you for Seeker Harry!" Bill shouted over the cheers as the United chaser threw the Quaffle hurtling through one of the hoops.

"Oh fucking HELL!" Ron roared, his fists balling in frustration.

"Calm down mate," George said, struggling to keep in his laughter, "have another drink yeah?"

Fred shoved a firewhisky into Ron's hand and watched as he downed it, gagging slightly when he had swallowed the contents.

"Don't give him any more now," Harry murmured to Fred, "he'll be dead by the time we get to the pub."

Sirius's eyes lit up like Christmas lights at the mention of 'pub'.

"You definitely are my Godson," he beamed, his voice bursting with pride, "when are we going?"

Harry laughed and punched his shoulder, "after the match of course! Oh and before you even start thinking of having it hard with Rosmerta, I should warn you…" he took a deep breath, "Hermione is coming."

Sirius spat out the drink he was swallowing, "WHAT!"

Harry rolled his eyes, unsurprised by Sirius's exaggerated reaction.

"She's coming with Ginny, and anyway it's not that much of a shock. She is best friends with me and Ron and Gin, got friendly with Seamus…"

Sirius scowled at him and Harry sighed.

"You were going to have to face her sooner or later! Why not tonight when you can drink as much as you like? You gotta good deal here Sirius."

Sirius didn't look entirely convinced, but he didn't look that angry anymore either, which was always a good sign.

The deafening cheers from the crowd roared around them and Sirius guessed that the snitch had been caught.

"YES! YES! YES! YEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs, raising a full shot of firewhisky in the air and knocking it back, "CANNONS WON! CHUDLEY CANNONS WON! FUCK YEEEEAHHH!"

"Damn, Oliver Wood's going to be crying for days!" Fred grinned.

George sniggered, "Bless him. What a cutie."

"He is cute isn't he?"

"Completely adorable."

"N'aww."

Sirius and Harry exchanged amused looks as they overheard the twins and Harry poked him to get them back to their conversation.

"So are you gonna come?" Harry asked, then shook his head, "actually you don't have a say in the matter. You're coming."

Sirius knocked back two shots of firewhisky one after the other without as much as flinch. He slammed the empty glasses down and glared half-heartedly at Harry.

"Fine!" he huffed, and leant in to Harry, "but just to clarify, I won't be 'having it hard' with Rosmerta, I'm not interested. And as well, I can't guarantee I won't say anything to that barstard over there."

Sirius indicated to Seamus who was chatting to Bill further along the barrier.

"And if I see him even _talk_ to Hermione I'm going to go for his throat-"

"Sirius!" Harry cried incredulously, unsure whether to laugh or not.

"I'm being serious, I will-"

At that, Harry _did_ burst out laughing, "I know you're _Sirius_."

Sirius smirked and pulled him into a headlock.

"Y'know, I think I might go for someone else's throat too…"

**XXXX**

Hermione and Ginny were sauntering along Hogsmeade, their arms linked and giggling uncontrollably and filling each other in on the latest juicy gossip. They looked fabulous, and they knew it. Ginny was wearing a simple and cute playsuit with heels, her hair in an elegant French twist as she had just come back from the hairdressers, trying out different styles for her wedding day. Hermione was wearing a blood red chiffon dress which accented her curves in all the right places and hugged her breasts in particular, as Ginny had unabashedly pointed out.

They pushed open the door of the Three Broomsticks, the warmth hitting their faces and tingling through their bodies immediately. The pub smelt of sweet butterbeer and lingering smoke and the atmosphere as always, was merry and cheerful. Drunks were singing Beatles songs by a Jukebox in the corner, holding their drinks with slackened hands and slouched backs. A group of six busty women were dancing rather steamily in a dark corner, one or two were clutching a man in their mitts and all the others deciding on who to snatch up next.

Ginny yanked her to the bar, where a group of ten or more men were gathered, and Hermione couldn't help but notice the women in the corner stare unblinkingly at them.

They were greeted very loudly and crushed with a series of hugs from different people, all smelling strongly of firewhisky. Especially Ron.

"We won Hermione! Cannons won!" he slurred, grinning lopsidedly, "best night _EVER_…"

Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste as she was pulled into a bone-crunching hug by her best friend.

"Ergh! Ron you reek!" she wailed, pushing him off her.

"But we won…"

"Harry, how much has he had?" she called.

"A few!" he called back.

There was a bark of laughter to the right of Harry and Hermione stilled, her breath catching in her throat. Only one person had that signature bark of laughter that she knew, and he happened to be the very person who boiled her cauldron like no one else did; the person that she was in an argument with and the _one_ person that Ginny promised _wasn't_ going to be here.

Ginny seemed to be thinking the same, and she threw her an apologetic smile, mouthing 'You'll be fine!'

These words didn't reassure her whatsoever. Hermione _knew_ she was going to be fine. It was who Sirius was talking to that made her want to clap her hands over her eyes and sink through the floor.

Sirius was sitting with his back to her on a bar stool, harbouring a pint of bitter in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His shaggy hair looked windswept and his goatee and stubble unshaven, the way Hermione liked it. From what she could see, he was in deep conversation with an obscured man to sitting to his left, but the man's distinct Irish accent told her who it was.

Hermione swore under her breath. Why was Sirius talking to Seamus right in front of her? Surely he'd known she'd arrived, and after avoiding her for the whole week he could have had the decency to give her some kind of greeting, but no. He sat there instead with his aristocrat attitude dripping off him, meeting the gazes of all the women in the corner eyeing him up like a child with a lollipop whilst she watched on, feeling like more of an idiot every second.

Seamus must have heard someone say her name as he was craning his neck to see if she was there whilst Sirius remained seated, pretending he hadn't heard and determinedly keeping his eyes on his pint.

"Hermione!" Seamus exclaimed happily, "how are you?"

He beckoned her over to him, but Hermione couldn't go over. Seamus had no idea about her and Sirius. It would be too close proximity after everything that happened, plus the fact that Sirius was sitting right next to him.

"Er, hey Seamus," Hermione smiled, trying to keep her nerves down, "erm, I was just going to get a drink I'll speak to you in a minute."

"Don't be silly! I'll get it for you, come over here!"

Hermione had to bite back her tongue to stop herself from moaning. He was just being friendly, but it was irritating her to no end.

She pretended to sound amused, laughing shrilly and waving her head dismissively, "no, no, it's fine _really!_ I'll get it over here."

She heard Ginny and Harry trying to stifle her laughter behind their hands.

Seamus shook his head and pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

"I _insist!_"

Hermione cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms, deciding to scrap the polite replies and go Hermione style.

"You're insisting are you? Well, I don't take well to _charity_ Seamus!" she huffed, "Now be a good boy and put your wallet away. I'm going to get it thank you very much. And don't ask me again."

Seamus stared at her in a mixture of bemusement and alarm, then turned slowly to Sirius.

"I thought birds liked you buying their drink?"

She heard Sirius grunt and shrug his shoulders in response.

An hour later, Hermione had settled herself in between the Weasley twins, who when they weren't being 'annoying gits' as Ron so often called them, were actually quite good to talk to about any issues that was troubling her. And even more surprisingly, they were even better at keeping secrets.

"So tell us why you were so insistent earlier that Seamus didn't buy you a drink?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, inquiring minds want to know," George added.

Hermione rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Because I would have loved to have gone over and spoken to him when he was sitting next to Sirius!" she said sarcastically, "how awkward would it have been talking to him when I'm in an argument with Sirius _about sleeping with Seamus?_!"

George considered this for a moment then shuddered, "you're right Herms, I would have made a run for it."

Fred nodded gravely, "I hope you and Sirius start talking soon, that bloke cares about you a lot, I can tell."

Hermione shook her head in indignation and nodded to the far corner of the pub where Sirius was getting comfortable with a busty black haired witch who was practically sitting on his lap. Hermione's body cringed with jealously. She had hoped they'd have actually talked to each other once at least by the end of the night, but how wrong she had been – he hadn't even looked at her. He gave no sign he had even noticed she was there.

Fred seemed to know what she was thinking as he put his arm around her shoulders and let her rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry babes; the night has only just begun! You've only been here an hour!"

She glanced up at him with a withering look on her face.

"I know… but oh goodness he's really-" she sighed exasperatedly and changed the topic, "boys, can you go and get me lots of firewhisky? I need to dance the night away."

The twins exchanged wide grins.

"George you go, I think Hermione's comfortable here," he said smugly, wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulders and mouthing _'get the bottle!'_ to his brother.

Ginny, Harry and Ron turned up at their table looking very rosy cheeked and windswept.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, arching her eyebrow at the huge kebab in Ron's hands and guessing the answer.

Ginny shuffled along the booth to the other side of Hermione, Harry and Ron following her so they were all squeezed around a tiny table which was now stuffed with a half-eaten kebab.

"Ron got hungry," Ginny informed them, not needing to elaborate.

Fred chuckled.

"I think we all need to lighten up a bit. Ah, here comes Georgey with the bottle of firewhiskey now, such timing brother!" he boomed.

George bit his lip and wagged his eyebrows jokingly, "who's up for some shots?"

"Shots?" Harry said uncertainly, glancing at Ron who was still highly intoxicated.

"SHOTS!" Hermione shrieked.

Ginny giggled with glee and winked at her, "shall we get severely pissed?"

"Oh god, yes! I am feeling that."

They high fived across the table and positioned themselves ready for the first drink as George slid in next to his twin and set up all the shot glasses in front of each person.

"Where's Seamus?" Ron asked, swivelling in his seat, "is he playing?"

"Playing what?" Seamus called from the bar where he was sitting with Bill and Remus.

"We're doing shots mate!" Ron announced.

Sirius's ears pricked up from the corner of the pub when he heard Ron's voice, and he looked over his shoulder to the table they were all sat around. George was filling up their shot glasses as Seamus budged in next to him. Fred was whispering something into Hermione's ear, and she was biting her lip to stop her from laughing. His hands twitched menacingly, wanting nothing more than to sprint over there and hold Hermione for himself. But he couldn't, and he hated himself because of it. He had a girl clinging onto his arm who he had forgotten the name of, whilst the girl who had his heart pounding was sitting across the pub in another bloke's arms. He mentally kicked himself, his jaw clenching all the while, knowing that if he had spoken to her earlier it would have been her in his arms instead of this sleazy bimbo.

It was like she sensed his eyes on her, for she looked up just in time to meet his grey orbs on her. It was a fleeting glance, but _oh God_, it had been so long since she'd seen his beautiful eyes, a week without them felt like a month. Those eyes did something to her that she couldn't explain or put into words, she just loved looking at them, and loved being looked at _by_ them.

For a moment she swore she saw his eyes soften as brown met grey, but before she could contemplate what she was seeing he had turned back around and struck up conversation with the bimbo again.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and tried to shake off the frustration that was mounting in her body. She didn't _understand_ what was going on. What was he doing? Last week saying that she was his only exception, today acting as if she's invisible, and then just now making eyes with her with some other witch on his lap? Talk about mixed signals. She wanted to kick him in the shin he was being so bloody irritating.

_Just drink it away. Just drink it away…_

"We are _not_ playing 'I have never' again like we did last time," Ron interjected, "no way."

"What's that?" Seamus asked, intrigued.

"Never mind mate," Ron said, "we're not playing it."

"What about spin the bottle?" Seamus suggested, leering openly at Hermione.

"What?" Ginny gasped, mortified, "I'm engaged!"

Fred spat out his drink, "and she's our sister! And Ron's our brother-!"

"And _I'm _your brother!" George chimed in, "good Lord the night just gets weirder! All these siblings…"

They all laughed.

"Hey George, how long do you reckon I could drink this bottle of firewhisky for without stopping?" Fred asked, unscrewing an untouched bottle Seamus had brought from the bar.

"Five seconds, mate."

"_Five seconds_? That's pathetic! He can do more than that can't you Freddie?" Hermione teased, "I mean _honestly_, I could do at least fifteen seconds _at least_."

"She could you know," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"Oh you want to test that theory do you Granger?" Fred dared, a cunning grin sliding easily across his face.

Hermione arched her eyebrow, "try me."

He passed the bottle, and watched as she brought it to her lips and gulped it down; it wasn't very lady like, but sometimes you just have to screw being polite and let yourself go, and Hermione was doing just that.

George was counting the seconds out loud, his eyes narrowing comically when she went past ten.

"_Jesus Christ woman_!" Seamus cried, "you're gonna throw up!"

Sirius glanced over at them again.

When George hit the twenty mark, Hermione lowered the bottle to the table, trying to keep a straight face as all the others gaped at her, aghast.

"I can't believe it," Fred muttered, considerably paler than usual.

Hermione flicked her eyes on him, her eyes slightly out of focus.

"You have loads of freckles," she commented, caressing his cheeks.

Ginny snorted with laughter.

"I counted twenty seven," Hermione said, giggling along with Ginny.

Harry and Ron exchanged an amused look and shook their heads. They had to marvel how their best friend could have drunk firewhiskey for twenty seconds without stopping when even they couldn't. They always knew Hermione was made from strong stuff.

A minute later Hermione stuck out her tongue disgustedly.

"I don't feel good," she moaned.

Fred rolled his eyes and smirked, "I wonder why! Move out George, Seamus… she needs to go outside to get some air. Gin, you can take her."

"It's alright Fred, I'll take her…" Seamus began, but Ginny cut him off.

"No, no you're alright Seamus. I will."

The boys shuffled out of the booth to let Hermione pass, and Ginny put her arm around her and headed out the pub door, a startled Remus and Bill staring after her.

Sirius shook the clingy witch off him and shot over to Fred and George, ignoring her protests to come back.

"Where did Hermione go?" he demanded.

"Outside to get some air."

"How much did she have?"

Fred slowly held up the near empty bottle of firewhisky with a guilty expression on his face.

Sirius swore loudly.

"Why did you let her drink so much? She's going to-"

"Sirius?"

Ginny was peering round the half open door when they all turned to look at her.

"Hermione wants you."

Sirius shook his head in bewilderment, "she wants-?"

"She wants you, yes." Ginny nodded.

Sirius swallowed and glanced at all the others. He didn't miss the fact that Seamus was staring at him with darkening eyes, like some kind of silent warning to back off.

Sirius ignored him and headed towards the door and slipped outside.

It was freezing, and Hermione was standing with her back against the wall with her head bowing to the floor, giving her the impression that she was about to be sick.

Sirius rushed over to her.

"Mione?" he croaked.

She didn't look up.

"Hey," he said softly, tilting her chin up with his fingers, "how do you feel?"

His eyes searched hers for a signal that she was going to be okay.

"Squirmy," she mumbled, her head rolling onto his shoulder.

Sirius smiled slightly, and rubbed her back up and down soothingly.

"You're shivering," he murmured, "here – put this on."

He pulled his blazer off in a flash and wrapped it around her. He was only wearing a shirt and waistcoat, but he didn't care.

"It's all warm," she whispered, her voice muffled against his neck.

He chuckled and pulled her gently against him as his hand unconsciously started to stroke her hair.

"That was the point."

His body tingled all over when he felt her smiling.

"Why did you ask Ginny for me?" he asked her, praying she would answer.

Eventually she shrugged and buried deeper into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you."

He grinned broadly and kissed her forehead as he ran his fingers down her spine.

"Are you still drunk?"

She nodded.

"If you feel sick, let it out. I don't mind you being sick on me."

She shifted her head a little to peer up at his eyes.

"You're crazy," she informed him.

He grinned that shit-eating grin and tilted his head so close to her face they were inches apart.

"Only for you baby," he said huskily.

She blushed through her drunkenness and bit back her sheepish smile that was sliding across her lips as her eyes locked with his. Her eyes fluttered closed as he leant in.

He blew her lips before he kissed them, and it took her off-guard when they met, tasting of firewhisky and bittersweet cinnamon and inhaling his scent of smoke and expensive cologne. Their lips merged together, caressing and brushing against the other's lips, and she whimpered in his embrace when his tongue penetrated her, jolts of electricity shocking her with his touch. It was a kiss that spoke the words he couldn't say to her face, and she knew that whatever words they were, they were beautiful. Because the kiss was beautiful.

When they broke away from each other, he was trying to suppress his pants. He dropped down on one knee before her, and reached out for her hand. He was looking up at her through heavy lids like she was the most perfect thing he had ever laid eyes on, and for a second she was mortified that he was going to propose. It must have shown on her face, for he laughed softly and shook his head.

"Be my girlfriend 'Mione," he said hoarsely, trying to keep the need out of his voice, "I've – I've never done the relationship thing before, but like I said…" he kissed her hand lovingly, "you are my exception."

She was speechless, and it wasn't till at least a minute later that she found her voice.

"But – but what about the woman you were with in there-?" she began but he shushed her.

"She means nothing to me – nothing," he urged sincerely, "I only want you, I don't care about anyone else."

He raised his head to look at her again, the vulnerability more clearer in his eyes than she had ever seen. Now she knew why his animagus was dog. It was because he was just as innocent and vulnerable as a little puppy.

"Please?"

She let out the breath she didn't realise she had in her and interlaced their fingers.

"You could have asked me when I wasn't drunk," she said teasingly, "but of course I will, you bloody idiot!"

He barked a laugh and howled into the air, as if he had just achieved the dream of a lifetime. He didn't take a split second's hesitation when he picked her up effortlessly in his arms and apparated them back to Grimmauld Place, kissing as they vanished.

**XXXX**

_**Don't think the story is over, because it isn't. There's still plenty more drama to come! **_

_**SHOW SOME LOVE! **_


	6. A Hole In One

**HELLO STRANGERS! Finally, chapter 6 is here! I apologise for the long wait, seriously, but hopefully it will have been worth it, I am rather proud of this chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations. **

**Before you read, a warning: there is lots of smut in this chapter. LOTS. Smut. Smut. Smut. Willy's, boobs, the whole shabang. What can you expect? They are a couple now! And these events need to be written! And I'm sure you have all been expecting this for a while so… here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – A Hole In One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Right, take a seat Harry, Ron, Remus, Fred and George," Sirius said, motioning towards the bar stools in front of him.<p>

It was the day after he and Hermione had officially become a couple and he had brought the five men to a muggle pub to tell them all in person. They probably could have guessed the news from the look of sheer contentment on his face, but he thought it would be polite to let them all know anyway. Plus the fact that he was desperate to tell them the news, of course.

"Well last night when I went outside to see Herm-" Sirius began, his excitement building up.

George held his hand up and interrupted him, "sorry mate, but before we start this jolly little chat can we _please_ get some drinks? I physically cannot sit in a pub without a drink in my hand."

Fred nodded along, poking his tongue out dramatically to show how parched he was.

Sirius rolled his eyes and indicated to the barman for five pints of bitter. When they were all slid across the bar, being held in hands and sipped gratefully, Sirius rushed to continue.

"As you all know I have had a little thing for Hermione for quite some time now-"

Harry scoffed. "_Little_ thing? _Little_? Okay who are we talking about here?"

There was a flitter of chuckles and Sirius grinned good naturedly, "as I was _saying_, I went outside to look after Hermione and-"

"You didn't take advantage of her did you?" Fred teased, letting out a low whistle, "that's not cool mate."

"Very uncool." George agreed.

Sirius looked as though he was about to punch someone if one more person interrupted him. He raised his fist to the twins in warning, who instantly raised their hands innocently and bowed their heads for him to proceed.

"I didn't take advantage of her, no," Sirius said firmly, "but I did-"

"-shag her," finished Fred.

"ravish her-"

"Tickle her-"

"Buy her a horse-"

Fred stared at his twin ridiculously.

"_Buy her a horse_? You bloody nutcase why on Earth would he buy her a horse?"

George shrugged.

"Girls love ponies don't they?"

He looked to the other men to back him up but they all looked just as bemused as Fred.

Sirius arched his eyebrow, "what girls do you take out George? _Jockey's_?"

The men roared with laughter. George scowled and drew his attention back to his pint, feeling slightly put out.

They didn't settle down till five minutes later.

"Actually," Sirius smiled, "I _kissed_ her and then asked her to be my girlfriend."

There was a moments silence before the men all broke into applause and loud whoops, Harry booming 'finally!' as he thumped him on the back. Anyone watching would have thought he had announced their engagement, not that he had finally gone public with a woman he had been pining for like a dog with a bone.

Ron looked crestfallen as he murmured congratulations, and if Sirius felt guilty, it didn't last long. Ron had already had his chance with her. They had already been a couple and they split up. It was his turn now, and he wasn't going to mess this up for anything.

"So you finally got through the Seamus argument?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how did that work out?" Fred piped up interestedly, "bet he wasn't pleased when he found out he was used and you two are now together! Heart-breaking that."

It wasn't a good thing, yet Fred seemed beside himself with excitement at all the drama which could potentially unfold.

Sirius scratched his goatee uncomfortably, "I don't think he knows yet. Hermione was going to tell him tonight."

"Well I just hope she's ready for his reaction," Remus said gravely, "no man likes being used by a woman like Hermione."

"What do you mean, _a woman like Hermione_?" Sirius said heatedly, his voice rising, "that's my witch you're talking about!"

Remus almost looked bored as he took a deep breath to explain himself.

"I know Sirius," Remus sighed, "I meant that Hermione is a stunning woman and one that a man would want to have more than just sex with. She has the full package. Seamus would have wanted a relationship with her, as you did."

"Well she's mine," he snapped stubbornly, "and I'm not letting her go."

* * *

><p>Sirius and Hermione had now been an official couple for three weeks; and although they had only told very few people of their new relationship, everyone knew. There were frequent pictures in the front page of the Prophet of the notorious womaniser Sirius Black, Godfather to Harry Potter, and the brainbox beauty and Golden Trio star Hermione Granger. Most of them were very large and were splashed across whole pages of the two clasping one another's hands and gazing dreamily each other's eyes, or a quick snap of them embracing outside the steps of Grimmauld Place. The paparazzi were swarming around them like moths to light, and it was irritating Hermione to no end.<p>

One breakfast morning she rustled up the newspaper and slapped it down on the table in front of Sirius.

"Look! _Look_!" she burst out, "look at this!"

She indicated to the front page, where there was a rather revealing image of the both of them glued to one another's mouths, kissing steamily outside a muggle pub in Shoreditch. Sirius peered at the paper with interest, as if it was as casual as inspecting the Quidditch scores. He didn't seem even nearly as bothered as Hermione.

"Love, it's only a picture," he reasoned, "and anyway-"

"That's not what I was talking about," she said.

She pointed to the headline.

"'Man eater, womaniser, match made in heaven,'" Sirius read.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"How are you a man eater?"

Hermione slumped her head in her arms in despair.

"Read on," came her muffled voice.

"'Hermione Granger, a tender eighteen year old'-"

"Which I'm not," Hermione huffed, "I'm twenty-one!"

"'…the latest woman (or should I say girl), to occupy Sirius Black's womanising bed sheets is not so innocent herself. Granger, the female best friend of Harry Potter, it seems is a pro in wooing the opposite sex too; according to our special source who is very close to the pair. "I had a thing with her a few weeks back," he tell us, "I thought it would lead to something more. But clearly, I was wrong." And it seems this heartbroken fella is only the start of a closetful of shocking secret flings from Miss Granger's past. The bookish so-called _beauty _has previously been linked to none other than popular professional Quidditch player Viktor Krum, ginger-haired and gangling Ronald Weasley, the third golden Trio star, and of course Harry Potter himself. It certainly seems that amongst all these love triangles and heart-aches, Hermione Granger sure takes a liking to famous men with lots of money.'"

As soon as he had finished reading, Sirius screwed up the paper immediately and threw it in the bin. He was shaking with uncontrollable anger, his fists balled threateningly as he paced the kitchen. Hermione kicked back her chair as she stood and rushed over to him.

"It's just Rita Skeeter, you know what she's like," she said, her hands cupping his cheeks, "I can sort her out. I'll go down to the Ministry and tell her little secret and she won't write again-"

"I'm not angry about that! I'm angry about Seamus _fucking_ Finnigan!" he stormed, "it's so obviously him! 'We had a thing a few weeks back'," he imitated in a pathetic attempt at an Irish accent, "why would he go to Skeeter and tell her that? I knew he was a prick from the start… but you said he took the news about us okay! I knew he wasn't fine about it 'Mione, the man's a bloody nutcase - the thought of them making you out to be a – a-"

"Slag," she nodded and smiled slightly, "you can say it you know."

"But you aren't!" he protested, "and now everyone will think you are!"

He made a punching motion in the air.

"You're annoyed that everyone in the wizarding world will think I'm something and I'm not?" she asked, stroking his stubble.

He nodded and Hermione almost laughed.

"Well that's ironic, who spent twelve years of his life as a convicted murderer in Azkaban, with everyone thinking that you betrayed your best friends when really you had done nothing?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

"Fair point," he grinned, "but still, it hurts more reading stuff in the papers about the person you lov-"

He cut himself off and cleared his throat. Hermione stared at him, watching as his eyes darted around the room in embarrassment, praying that she hadn't caught on what he was about so say but already knowing she had.

Hermione couldn't think of what to say. She could have said something witty and made him laugh, but her brilliant mind couldn't think at a crucial moment when she needed it to. She could have just kissed him, but she had been staring at him quite obviously for too long. Maybe she should just settle for an airy laugh.

Yes she would do that.

"Morning!" Harry boomed happily as he entered the kitchen, Ron following behind him looking very sleepy. "What's for brekkie?"

Hermione could always count on her best friends to save her from a sticky situation – even if they had no idea they did! Harry and Ron clearly didn't. They were both too preoccupied opening and shutting cupboards looking for any leftover food of Mrs Weasley's to notice the uneasy scene they had just walked in on.

"You know what," Hermione said more to herself than the room, "I could really use a holiday. I think I need to get out of London for a few weeks, and go somewhere different – with nice weather," she added as an after-thought.

Ron stared at her dumbstruck for a few seconds and then rounded it on Harry, "that's what we were all saying yesterday!" he yelled triumphantly, "Fred and George said they were up for it too! It could be a whole lot of us! Where shall we go?"

Harry shrugged carelessly and plopped himself at the table.

"No paper?" he asked, scanning the cluttered surface for the Prophet.

"Nope, I chucked it away," Sirius replied, "they're writing a load of shit."

Harry made a sound of disapproval and shook his head apologetically.

"No need to tell _me_ that," he said, throwing them a dark look, "What did it say?"

Sirius looked at Hermione expectantly, as if waiting for her approval that she could tell him; but instead, she sighed and rubbed her eyes feverishly.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to go and lie down…"

She made for the door, but not before the men of the room all raised their eyebrows at her in questioning.

"What's wrong baby?" Sirius asked, his brow furrowing in concern, "do you want me to get you anything? A glass of water? A cup of tea? Sirius Black's specialty Jack Daniels and firewhisky-?"

Hermione stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Yes please, I'd like some tampons. It's my time of the month."

Sirius's voice trailed to silence, and Hermione smiled at him sweetly.

She knew that would shut him up.

When she left, Ron picked up from where they left off.

"So, about this holiday, I really feel like getting out there and exploring. Going wild y'know? Getting out of England… I mean, don't get me wrong, I love our country but we should seriously get out for a few weeks. Go someplace…" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically, his eyes drifting dreamily off into space as he thought about all the possibilities.

"I'm in," Harry grinned, "as long as we don't go when Gin's too far in her pregnancy."

And that was all the encouragement Ron needed.

He flooed the twins and Remus, shouted to Ginny to 'get the bloody hell up!', in which she responded with a series of effing and blinding. She was just over three months pregnant after all; she was allowed to be snappy. For the next hour and a half it was the five men who discussed which countries they could visit for their holiday get-a-way, using a two bottles of firewhisky to help them decide.

"The states!" Fred bellowed for the thirtieth time, standing abruptly from his chair to show his insistence.

"We wouldn't have the money!" Ron argued.

George and Fred exchanged smug smirks, "speak for yourself little bro, last time I checked we had a huge successful joke shop."

Ron grimaced at them and told them where to stick their wands.

"No – no we need to go somewhere we can all afford," Remus said firmly, speaking over the bickering, "what about France?"

Sirius pulled a face.

"Been there too many times. So has Hermione."

"Switzerland."

Sirius made a noise of protest again.

"What the hell? I don't want to freeze!"

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure they say the same about us."

Remus rolled his eyes comically.

"England isn't _that_ cold Harry!"

The men all sat in silence for a minute, sharing amused grins as the rain pounded the roof and windows like stones.

"Okay fine…" Remus laughed, "It is rather chilly…"

"And wet," Sirius finished for him, nodding humorously.

"Egypt!" George burst out.

Ron shook his head vigorously, "we've been there before! And anyway, one step in a tomb and you'd lock me in…"

Remus sighed exasperatedly, "well where then?"

"How about Cyprus?" said two familiar voices from behind them.

The men swivelled dumbly in their seats, the fast movement making them realise just how much alcohol they had consumed and perhaps a sign that they should have a break from it.

Ginny was eyeing their half empty glasses and looking like she wanted nothing more than to down them all at once, and Hermione was standing in the sexy red nightie that Sirius had witnessed her wearing in her bed weeks before, wearing his leather jacket over the top to give her some modesty. They were drenched from head to foot from the rain outside; they may as well have been swimming.

Sirius was blinking stupidly at Hermione.

"'Mione my baby!" he cried dramatically, "come here!"

He jumped up so rapidly you'd have thought the seat had burnt his bum and pulled her into an intense, steamy kiss. The other occupants of the room wolf whistled, whilst Fred suggested them to get a room. Hermione felt sure she also heard the words 'slimy pair of dildos' thrown somewhere in the sentence too.

"You're all wet," he commented, his eyes glittering at the irony of his words.

She grinned and forced herself not to roll her eyes. She got the impression that Sirius became friskier when he was intoxicated, and judging by the feel of his strong hands none too discreetly squeezing her rear, she was right.

"I thought you were ill and sleeping it off upstairs?" Ron asked her; temporarily bringing Hermione's mind back to the room and _not_ on Sirius's roaming hands. Only temporarily.

"Gin gave me a potion and I felt better so then we decided to dance in the rain," she said simply.

"As you do," George teased her, grinning.

Hermione returned his smile but didn't speak a word. Sirius lips had ascended her neck, sucking and kissing and licking.

She had to restrain herself from letting out a gasp of undeniable pleasure.

"Let's go upstairs," he whispered huskily deep into her ear, "you're in that nightie… the one you know I love… and I'm yet to enter your chamber of secrets… I've been waiting patiently for over a year baby…"

"Oh dear god Sirius!" she giggled, "how much have you had?"

He pouted childishly, "I'm not drunk!"

"So you slur naturally do you?"

"Well I had a lisp when I was younger so maybe that provoked it," he smirked.

"Oh shut your mouth!" she laughed.

"So where are we going then?" Ron huffed impatiently.

"You're talking about holiday's right?" Hermione asked them and they nodded, "well do we all agree on Cyprus?"

"Cyprus clearly is the best option!" Ginny squealed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "it's scorching, there's loads of good bars and clubs, no pubs unfortunately-"

There was a few disappointed sighs.

"But beautiful beaches, great food, alcoholic drinks-"

"_Which you won't be having!_" Harry announced very loudly.

Ginny pursed her lips and placed a hand on her rounding stomach.

"I know – I know," she said guiltily, "I have been very close to cracking a few times. _But_ the baby comes first."

"Well said little one." George beamed.

Fred raised his half empty pint to her, "I'll have a drink to that!" he gulped the remaining contents down and swallowed, "shame you can't too."

Ginny smacked him in a manner that was meant to be playful, but turned out to be rather aggressive.

Fred and George exchanged mortified glances, shrugging and simply mouthing 'pregnant'.

"Cyprus it is then!" Hermione declared.

Sirius stood behind her, his arms wrapped his around her waist and his head of unruly black-brown locks buried into the crook of her neck, looking like a hedgehog hibernating. Sometimes he popped up to say a word or two, however, it was rare.

"We'll go next week!" Ron roared happily, clinking his glass with Remus's.

"We can find a place to stay when we get there. We just need to arrange an International Portkey to Cyprus. Arthur can do that at work."

* * *

><p>The week flew in a blur of many trips up to Oxford Street, the girls buying a dozen bikinis each (Ginny moodily realising she had gone up a size since her pregnancy), and the men jokingly picking up horrific Hawaiian shirts and checking themselves out in the mirror with them. On the day before they left, Hermione had been dragged to 'Mamas and Papas' with Ginny and Harry, shopping for baby clothes and prams and everything else they would need for when the bundle of joy finally arrived. Even Sirius tagged along, looking quite alarmed at being asked the opinion of a miniature pink duffle coat that Ginny was examining.<p>

"What do you think Sirius?" she asked, "could you see your Goddaughter in this coat?"

Sirius dug his hands in his pockets awkwardly and rattled his change, aware that Hermione was shaking with laughter next to him.

"Er – I dunno… it's – it's really pink…" he shrugged, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"I think it's nice," Harry smiled, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.

When Ginny had turned her back on the men, Sirius spun round to Hermione who was clutching her stomach and wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, "but it was just… you looked petrified! It was priceless darling… _especially_…" she jabbed him in the chest, giggling, "'I dunno, _it's really pink_!'"

"Oi!" he laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "it was!"

He led them to a squishy chair and sat down, pulling her on his lap.

"We're meant to be helping them find clothes," Hermione reminded him as his hands slid around her waist and rested on her abdomen.

Sirius scooped up an abandoned pair of mini red converse trainers from the floor and tapped them on her knee amusedly.

"These are quite cute," he murmured in her ear, "maybe these can be our gift to the baby from us – the Godparents."

"Yes but they're red. It's not a girl's colour," Hermione said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well it's my favourite colour on you," he said defensively, "that nightie…" he let out a low whistle, "your smooth legs… your creamy tits…my cock stands on attention just thinking about it."

"Oh lovely, you have an erection," she giggled, but then felt something stiffen underneath her and her eyes widened in mortification, "I thought you were joking!" she choked.

Sirius interlaced their fingers and smiled affectionately at her, "you have that effect on me. Know that I'm only like this around you… I'm not a horny bastard who gets random erections looking at baby clothes."

Hermione snorted with laughter.

"Hooray! How wonderfully good that is to hear."

Sirius chuckled, "can you feel it?"

"Yep."

She wriggled her bum teasingly against the hard bulge, grinning wickedly when a low hiss escaped from Sirius's lips.

"Don't," he warned her, shifting uncomfortably beneath her, "I can't walk around with a bloody erection. I know it's impossible for you to not look gorgeous, but just try. And don't move."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "fine," her mouth cracked into a smile, "You're never going to forget that nightie though are you?"

"Never. You're not a person I can forget easily," he whispered, his grey eyes lingering on her lips before meeting her lustful gaze again. It seemed the whole 'don't move' idea went out the window.

"Let me kiss you baby," he said quietly, and when she shook her head he whimpered like a put-out child, "please, just one kiss. Short and sweet."

"No Sirius-"

"It'll be a quick one – no tongues – I just want to kiss my beautiful witch-"

"No, we've talked about this Sirius. The paps! You know what their like-"

"They aren't in here hiding behind the buggies with a camera and a cuddly toy!"

"But they're everywhere else aren't they? Honestly, imagine what kind of rubbish would be printed if they got a snap of us in Mamas and Papas! Of all shops!"

"So what if they'd think we were trying for a baby? It isn't far from the truth – tonight we were probably going to be making love for the first time – the night before we go away and all-"

Hermione made a horrified sound of protest.

"Do _not_ even get me started! There's a _huge_ difference between having sex and having a baby-"

"I know that, I wasn't saying we should try at all… that's insane - we've been together less than a month! I was just saying, the assumption that we were trying for a baby wouldn't be so terrible to deal with-"

"We shouldn't have to deal with anything! There shouldn't even _be_ any assumptions Sirius! If we aren't snapped so much then we wouldn't be in the papers so much!"

"So I'm not allowed to kiss you until when?"

"Until we get home."

Sirius groaned and dropped his head against her shoulder.

"Not even on the cheek?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

He sighed heavily, his breath blowing the escaped hair from her messy bun.

"What about the hand?"

"No!"

Silence.

"The knuckle?"

"_Sirius_!"

They fell into silence again, the noises of the shop the only sound filling their ears. They could hear Ginny's voice comparing two bibs somewhere not too far from them.

"It still hasn't gone yet has it?" Hermione spoke again in a hint of an amused tone.

"No," Sirius snapped.

"Can you not hide it somehow?"

"It's quite big sunshine."

Hermione attempted to stifle her laughter behind her hand. You couldn't _not_ laugh at the situation.

"This isn't funny! Could we not go into the toilets and-"

"Oh God, no!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly choking again, "are you serious?"

Sirius cocked his eyebrow and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Don't answer that."

"No one can see us, we're in the corner of the shop, and hidden by all these shelves… we'll save the love-making for tonight, but for now, can't you-?"

He held her tighter against him and brought their conjoined hands behind her to his groin, and rubbed her hand intimately against his bulge.

"Feel what you've been doing to me," he urged her.

Her breath hitched, and she couldn't help but feel a sizzle of desire shoot straight between her legs.

"Okay," she answered, aware of her throat drying with anticipation.

He smiled gratefully and moved to hesitantly to catch her lips. Which she eventually obliged to, and they kissed softly as she unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zip, loosening the restraints of his throbbing member.

"If there is a cameraman in this shop I will kill you," she mumbled against his lips as her hand slid down his boxers. Sirius chuckled but didn't reply. Her hand was stroking past his dark forest until she found him, standing tall, hot, hard and strong. He seemed even bigger than when she felt him last time.

She pulled back his boxers so she could see him. And when she caught the sight, her eyes could have melted, knowing that this was Sirius Black's – her boyfriend's – penis. And oh it looked delicious.

Sirius was looking at her intently, a mix between a confused and smug smile on his face as he watched her hungry expression and kissed her all the more for it. She gripped his base in her hand, and began sliding up and down him, slowly at first and then gradually gaining speed. Sirius had since fell back against the chair, his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly, clearly in heaven, and wondering if her hands worked him this majestically, then what on earth would her she feel like when he was joined as one with her. He looked up at her with heavy-lidded eyes like she was a Goddess, a naughty Goddess, and oh God he loved her for it. He loved her.

He tried not to breathe so heavily when she rubbed his tip so expertly with one hand and caressed his balls with the other. But it was like trying to resist squinting in direct sunlight. He couldn't not.

"Come here," he said through gritted teeth.

He swung her legs round and shifted her higher onto his lap so she was straddling him. She was reluctant at first, but when his lips crushed onto hers and licked and sucked their way to her neck, she was all his.

"Let me just-" he began, and moved his hand up her dress and cupped her sex before she could comprehend what he was thinking.

His cock twitched as he made contact with her dampening centre, massaging her folds through her lace knickers painfully slowly, his fingers tracing delicately and with intrigue as though expecting a valuable antique. Hermione bit her lip nervously, her eyelids fluttering shut. The image she created only seemed erotic and alluringly sexy to Sirius. His gaze never left hers as he pulled her knickers down hastily, ripping them in the process to just feel her sooner. His warm fingers slid over her wet folds like a pianist on a keyboard and she inhaled sharply at his touch.

Hermione refused to moan, even though she very much wanted to. She was a woman, and would behave like one with as much dignity as she could for the situation that she was in. Sirius pushed two fingers slowly inside her, swearing loudly under his breath at how tight she was around him.

He was there – spreading her, pushing his fingers in and out of her repeatedly, hard and fast, desperate and determined to make Hermione weak kneed, trembling with pleasure as he was with her. She was his drug and he was addicted. He needed more from her, to plunge into her further, touch her in a way that she had never been. He met her halfway and caught her lips with his, widening her mouth and feeling her tongue move with his. Hermione knew he was trying to relax her; knowing that they were doing something insanely risky and so unlike how she behaved it usually it was laughable. Hermione would never break the rules unless she had to, and with Sirius she had to. The merest of touches and he could leave her quaking like a leaf in a storm. He had air of easiness and swagger about him, his aristocrat haughtiness upbringing creeping through, yet his greatest traits were his sweetness and loyalty, the parental love he had for Harry and his fearlessness and rebellion. She had never appreciated the amazing human being he was until after the Veil, and now she did – he was breath-taking.

"You feel like the heavens," he declared, his eyes never moving from her face, "do you like it? How does it feel? Talk to me, Hermione. I want to know."

He shot his fingers even further into her, and began finger fucking her faster and faster, inserting a third finger, and diving deeply into her depths like hunting for gold, all the while his eyes drinking in her expression.

"Cast silencing charms," she demanded desperately, "I can't trust myself."

Grinning smugly, Sirius dug into his back pocket with his other hand and cast silencing charms over their heads so no one could hear them. They didn't want to be disturbed whilst they were in the height of their passion, especially to the likes of Harry and Ginny. Explaining what they were doing at the back of 'Mamas and Papas' to his Godson and his fiancé would be nothing short of a horrific nightmare, so he cast a protective charm as well. They wouldn't be seen and they wouldn't be heard. To onlookers, there would be nothing but an empty chair and a pair of mini converses on the armrest.

"That's it darling, that's it," Sirius urged her, pocketing his wand, "let it all out. The world is off and we're alone together. It's just me and you."

He could feel her insides tighten around his fingers as they penetrated her, and he knew she had made it.

Hermione screamed in delight as her juices flowed down Sirius's hand, her body vibrating in her climax; she shook in his arms like a leaf by the end of it, a fish gasping out of water into the crook of his neck. All she could think of was how truly amazing she felt, and how much she wanted to do it again. The effects of such an insane orgasm had left her burning hot and cold, stuttering and stammering but she felt as though there was something missing. She wanted to be shot up as high as the Eiffel Tower with euphoria, she wanted to be consumed wholly by passion and inexpressible desire, but she hadn't made it yet.

"Sirius?" she whispered, playing with his open shirt collar absently as she always did when she struggled to put into words what she wanted.

He was already looking at her admirably.

"Hermione?"

"Do you want to-?" she began, her eyes widening in indication of what exactly finished the sentence.

He smiled and stroked her cheek.

"I'll do whatever you want."

She lunged towards him and kissed him fiercely.

"I want to," she burst out between kisses.

He hummed with pleasure, removing her hand from his muscle as he set himself up to enter her, his tip teasingly brushing her folds. He stared unblinkingly into her captivating eyes, suddenly overcome with nerves. This would be the first time he would have sex with a woman without fucking off the morning after. He was with Hermione; she was his girlfriend, someone who meant a lot to him, and doing this with her for the first time would actually _mean_ something.

He swallowed hard.

"Are you nervous?"

She nodded.

"Me too."

He interlaced their fingers and nuzzled her neck.

"We'll just relax and take it slowly okay?"

"At first," Hermione agreed.

The corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement.

She clung to the back of his neck, kissing and sucking his moist lips. His hands slid down her sides and around her waist, wrapping his arms around her possessively as he stood from the chair and carried her to the wall, which he pinned her against. She hooked her legs around his waist, her hands fumbling to undo his shirt buttons and reveal him bare to her. She smirked as she finally tore apart the last button and he was revealed to her in all his glorious light, the markings of his past etched on his torso. She bit her lip and attempted to fight down the blush that was burning her cheeks, but to no avail; instead, she concentrated on tracing his tattoos with each finger, the drawings stretched across his pecs. She was in awe of them, the elaborate and inventive designs and hidden meaning behind them. Sirius Black was a work of art, a book of history that she couldn't wait to open. He watched her with lustful eyes, nearly black with desire, unable to tear his gaze from the woman who was quickly becoming permanently sealed in his mind.

"What does this one mean?" she whispered, her fingers ghosting over the tattoo inked across his pec.

He closed his eyes at her gentle touch for a moment before opening them to her chocolate orbs.

"Loss," he croaked.

Her eyes leaked with sadness for him, knowing everything he suffered and didn't deserve. She caught his lips in a chaste but loving kiss which coded for an apology, even though it wasn't her fault.

"And this one?" she muttered, her fingers dancing lightly over his nipple as she placed her hand over the second one.

"Trust."

His eyes flickered to hers again, and immediately she understood. He was thinking of the Marauders and the friendship they all shared which was so rare and so beautiful. They trusted one another without question; it reminded her of the friendship that Harry, Ron and she shared. She smiled and moved on to the last tattoo, which at one glance was instantly her favourite. It was splashed in elegant swirls over his heart. She placed her whole hand over it, her eyes twinkling when she felt the hammering beat of his heart against the tips of her fingers. She had a feeling she knew what this one meant, and guessed that he knew that too, for his piercing eyes melted into hers for a few moments with such intensity Hermione felt naked before him. She searched his smoky orbs, trying to dive deeper into them, trying to read what he was thinking, but she couldn't. She never had been able to.

Her eyes fell back on the tattoo. She didn't even have to ask him.

"It means love," Sirius murmured.

Meeting his eyes, she instantly understood. It was like a sudden flood of bright sunlight in a damp and dim cave. It was he who was naked before her. Sirius was baring his soul to her in a 'this is me, walts and all' kind of way. He was surrendering.

He captured her lips and crushed them against hers, kissing her with all the electrifying energy that was pulsing through him. And they kissed until their lips felt numb and sore, until they found that even being pressed as close together as humanly possible, it still wasn't close enough.

Sirius gripped his member and nestled himself between her legs, positioning himself to enter her. His tip brushing her dripping entrance almost teasingly. It sent shoots of mounding excitement up his spine. If they knew, every man would envy him right now, and yet Hermione was his, to have and to hold, for better or for worse. Was he really quoting marriage vows right now? Hermione let out a huff of frustration and squirmed under his hold – the tension was too much to handle. Each second felt like an agonising one minute. She yanked his locks impatiently; if actions could speak she would be swearing outrageously.

Enough was enough.

Sirius met her lips again as he, ever so slowly, began to push himself inside her, inch by inch, his face gradually transpiring to ecstatic disbelief at the feel of her. He didn't stop sinking into her until he was deeply buried within depths, touching her like she had never been touched before, stretching her and filling her up so completely like slotting the two missing pieces in a puzzle together as one.

They both exhaled loudly. He was half expecting to open his eyes and be met with the black walls of his room, knowing that it was all a dream. Yet her breath was hot against his neck, her fingers were balled in fists in his hair, her scent and taste stinging his lips, and he realised he wasn't. He knew she would feel good, she was Hermione Granger, it was inevitable, but he had never comprehended she would feel _this_ good. It was like unlocking a wardrobe you had had for years and finding out that Narnia had been hidden behind the stacks of clothes all this time.

He let his head drop to her shoulder, marvelling how her walls completely clamped down on him so tightly it sent waves of rippling euphoria through his body. He had never felt this way when entering a woman, and judging by Hermione's buttery smooth skin that had turned to goose bumps in seconds, she hadn't either.

"You – feel –" he choked out, pondering over a word that would give this sensation all the credit it deserved, and then discovering that there was none. He shook his head in admiration and resumed kissing her lips tenderly as he began to thrust slowly inside her, setting a steady pacing.

The situation was so surreal. The haste clapping noise of flesh on flesh and the ragged, sharp intake of breath filled the bubble which the outside world was completely oblivious to. It was strangely erotic. Hermione never would have fathomed that this innocent visit to 'Mamas and Papas' would end with Sirius taking her against the wall right here and now. They were meant to be buying clothes for their Goddaughter's arrival but instead they were going all out and shagging behind the shelves stacked with baby shoes! If she had air left in her lungs she would have laughed manically.

Sirius hoisted her up further around his waist and bucked his hips faster; meeting each of her movements with rhythmic thrusts, driving deeper inside her as if it was his aim to touch her intestine.

_Oh good God._

That was a horrible visual.

She could hardly think about anything else except how unbelievably amazing he felt inside her. This was what she was missing all along. _Sirius!_

"I'm nearly – nearly there," he croaked, his voice full of trained control, "cum with me 'Mione. I need you to _cum with me_."

The muscles in his jaw were visibly twitching as he clenched his teeth and buried himself faster and deeper into her, the sweat from his bare chest rubbing erotically with hers as they drove one another over the edge with exhilarating passion that didn't occur in normal couplings. The beating sound of slapping skin was music to their ears and the smell of salty sex lingered in the air as they sought their release.

"Oh – oh – _oh_!" Hermione shrieked, her voice cracking with delight, she slammed her eyes shut as Sirius's hand snuck between them and rubbed furiously against her glistening bud. Her muscles tightened around him in the last seconds of their frenzied seventh heaven. It was like God had pointed a remote and casually changed the scene to slow motion. It past in a blur of screams (on Hermione's part) where she saw nothing but shooting stars and fireworks dancing behind her lids as wave after wave of indescribably beautiful and bliss sensations swept through her body. She was falling from the dizzying spiral and spinning back to Earth, and Sirius was on the verge of the same. She watched affectionately as he pounded into her, a look of what could only be described as pure ecstasy consuming his face. He thrust one last time before his cock twitched and jerked inside her, planting his seed deep within her, filling her up with that gush of wet and hotness, his mouth open in a bellow of completion.

* * *

><p>"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" Ginny exclaimed hysterically as she confronted the twosome, pulling a harassed and irritated Harry behind her.<p>

Sirius eyed the two bursting bags of baby clothes that Harry was holding and guessed that they had done all the decision-making in their absence but perhaps hadn't narrowed their selection down enough. Ginny was staring at them expectantly; she could be quite frightening at times. Mrs Weasley had to pass on her hot-headedness to someone. And it didn't help that Ginny was pregnant too, which meant they had to think of an excuse pretty damn quickly.

"We're so sorry Gin, we were just picking out a Godparents gift to give to the baby and lost track of time," Hermione said in a voice of put-on upset, "we wanted it to be a surprise."

Hermione paused and looked at Ginny's unchanging expression and babbled hastily on, "It looks like you did well without us though. You've got quite a lot there. Are you happy with your items? I'll have a quick look when we get in."

"I think our trip was quite helpful, we got a few items-"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I didn't know thirty items was a few."

He kicked the bulging bags at his feet.

"Do not _kick_ the bags Harry!" Ginny huffed, "we did not by all these lovely, lovely items for you to _kick_!"

Harry clenched his jaw and grudgingly picked up the bags.

Sirius would have howled with laughter if Hermione hadn't nudged him rather painfully in the ribs.

Ginny turned and marched towards the exit, Sirius reluctantly allowing Hermione to release his hand and go after her. The two men stood side by side and watched their women walking away from them, Ginny no doubt complaining about Harry's tendency to kick things and Hermione remaining silent until she had let all her anger out.

Harry nodded to their departing partners and turned to Sirius, "I'm never shopping with her again. I love the woman to bits, but females - when they shop, they turn into complete _animals!_ I've never seen anything quite like it."

Sirius smiled and clapped him on the back, "right. Thanks for the warning."

They slowly began to head towards the exit.

"Where were you anyway?" he demanded, "I needed you both to stay and help me tame the beast."

"We were where Hermione said we was," Sirius shrugged, his eyes shutting briefly in mortification at how blatant it was that he was lying.

"Which was where?" Harry pressed him.

"Getting the Godparent gift," Sirius replied in false casualness, relieved that he had suddenly remembered the lie that Hermione had told them. Thinking about it, it wasn't even a lie. They had found a little Godparents gift to give to the baby – those miniature red converses that Sirius would never look at the same way again.

"Oh really?" Harry asked, clearly unconvinced, "and are you happy with your gift? It took you long enough finding it."

Sirius grinned to himself and cleared his throat before he started laughing.

"Yeah I love the gift," he nodded, thinking of Hermione, "it was a hole in one mate."

Harry snapped his head to look at him, cocking it to the side in confusion. Sirius merely winked at him and strolled out the door of the shop, praising himself inside for the ironic choice of words and knowing that Harry would never understand their full meaning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's the end of Chapter Six! What did you all think of the smut? Good, bad? More, less? <strong>_

_**Just let me know.. :)**_

_**Next Chapter the group all hit Cyprus so stay tuned! **_


	7. Cyprus

I'm so sorry for the long update! I've been focussing on other stories, but I know you guys love Sirius and Hermione in this fic, and there is still lots more drama to come as they hit Cyprus, so without further ado, here is chapter 7!

* * *

><p>The following day, Sirius, Hermione and the rest of the group packed their trunks, clambered into a muggle cab and were driven to Heathrow Airport in London, where they would be catching their flight to Cyprus.<p>

The journey there was filled with excited chatter and hyper outbursts from the males, especially Fred and George, who were currently letting out shrills of high-pitched feminine laughter at the concept of muggle post boxes. One could only imagine what muggles would say if they knew wizard's used _owls_ as a form of communication.

"Why are those thing-me-bobs red?" George asked stupidly.

Hermione rolled her eyes irritably. They had been debating the topic of post boxes/letter boxes/mail boxes for the last ten minutes, and now were picking out the most pathetic, tiny things about them just to annoy her and back up their point that they were unnecessary and – well…stupid.

"Boys, I do not think it's a good idea to get on the wrong side of me before we go away together for three weeks. I can be one hell of a bitch when I'm pissed," she told them in casual tone.

Sirius grinned crookedly and pulled her closer into his embrace. "Trust me, she can," he said, "take it from someone who's been on the receiving end."

"What did she do to you?" Fred murmured to him, his eyes narrowed in apprehension.

"She broke my heart," Sirius replied.

Fred's face recoiled, evidently taken-aback by his answer and wondering if anyone else had heard. He was guessing they hadn't. Harry and Ron were playing a game of 'Slaps' in the two front seats, George and Hermione were still arguing on the advantages and disadvantages of muggle post boxes, whilst a big-bellied Ginny was talking to Remus about her new food cravings.

"Well it's strange Remus…because last week I woke up feeling like having three or four bananas, but today I'm feeling…" she tapped her finger against her lip as she pondered, "I'm feeling like stuffing myself with cheesecake."

Remus nodded his head understandingly, "yes, around my time of month-"

Sirius slapped his hand against his knee in laughter at the werewolf's words and Remus sent him a withering look before continuing.

"Around my time of month, I usually don't eat anything but red meat – raw red meat. Especially a juicy, bloody rump steak. It's my all-time favourite."

"Well I don't think I'll be craving that anytime soon," Ginny said, slightly disgusted.

"Gin!" Hermione gasped, swatting her, "don't be such a bitch!"

"What?" she exclaimed, "I'm p-"

"_Pregnant_," everyone chorused.

"We've bloody noticed," Fred chortled, obviously eyeing her baby bump.

"Why did you have to impregnate her before we go on holiday Harry?" George asked him.

Harry momentarily paused he and Ron's game to punch him in the shoulder.

The cab pulled up at the airport check in fifteen minutes later and everyone heaved out, thoroughly relieved to be out of the confines of the car and the company of a pregnant Ginny who seemed to be throwing insults left, right and centre.

"You look like you've got a hunchback Ron," she sniggered as they grudgingly pulled their trunks into the check-in point without magic.

Ron pretended that he didn't hear her, but she knew he had because his ears were burning pink.

"Gin, give it a rest love," Harry said, the voice of reason.

"I'm just pointing out a fact!" she snapped back, "if I had a hunchback I'd want someone to tell me!"

Hermione had to swiftly turn away to stop herself from pealing over with laughter.

After the chaos of boarding their trunks and bags on the plane, the group split as they explored the gigantic airport which seemed to have everything in, from perfume and jewellery shops to a bowling alley. Fred, George, Ron and Harry left them to head to the bowling alley, Hermione shooting a threatening look at the twins as they went.

"Act normal," she reminded them, "we're surrounded by muggles. _No magic._"

They reluctantly nodded before tearing off like hyperactive kids high off sniffing glue sticks and sugar.

Ginny was standing behind Hermione, tugging her arm in the direction of Starbucks and whining about a current new craving - a Caramel Frappuccino, as well as a slice of cheesecake. Remus was muttering about taking a snoop around the book shop. Hermione and Sirius looked to their interlaced fingers and up into each other's eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Don't you want to come in the book shop? You love Waterstones!" Sirius murmured in her ear.

"I know, but Gin-"

"She can come as well," he whispered, "otherwise if you go off we won't be spending any time together."

"It's only for an hour or so… until we board the plane," she whispered back.

Sirius sighed heavily and dropped her hand.

"Fine, I'll see you later."

"Hey-" she called, recapturing his hand.

"What?" he said.

"I'll make it up to you, okay?"

He smiled slightly. "How?"

"On the plane…" she bit her lip and glanced around her to check if Remus and Ginny were listening.

"Go on…" he prompted her, his eyes glittering amusedly.

Her cheeks flushed, and she pulled him closer, her lips to his ear. "They have toilets on the plane," she elaborated, wishing he'd catch on what she was on about.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and seconds later shot up to his hairline and he barked with laughter at his sudden realisation.

"You like to do it in odd places don't you my naughty little witch!" he grinned, "first a baby clothes shop and then aeroplane toilets-!"

"Do you want to tell the pilots in the sky as well? I think everybody else heard!"

He grinned wider and pulled her flat against his chest, his arms falling around her waist as hers coiled around his neck.

"You're perfect," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her.

"I'm not," she mumbled, kissing him back.

"You are to me."

There was a loud cough behind them.

"The Caramel Frappuccino isn't going to stroll out of Starbucks by itself now, is it Hermione?" Ginny said pointedly.

"Right – sorry," she replied, turning back to Sirius and giving him a quick kiss before joining her.

"I'll see you on the plane love!" he shouted as they walked away.

* * *

><p>They boarded the plane an hour and a half later and found their seats. The boys were giving the group a running-commentary of their bowling game, laughing and dropping snide comments about each other's performing skills. According to Fred and George, they were the best, Harry wasn't too bad and Ron was… shit.<p>

He flipped out at that.

"OI! You were just as bad as me!"

"Darling, I do not recollect me _or_ George dropping the bowling ball on our toes," Fred said, effectively shutting Ron up.

Sirius, having other much more fun things on his mind, changed the topic completely.

"Where's the toilet?" Sirius asked in a voice of forced casualness. "Hermione do you know?"

She bit down hard on her bottom lip, restraining the laughter.

"Er, yes," she shakily replied, "I'll show you."

The pair hastily hurried off down the aisle.

"Blatantly shagging," George sniggered when he was sure the couple had gone.

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking," said a posh voice through a speaker, "I want to welcome you aboard to the British Airways service from London, to Paphos, Cyprus. Once airborne, the flight should take approximately four hours. We are expecting a fairly smooth flight today, with a temperature of 18 degrees Celsius and light winds. Thank you for choosing to fly with us today, we hope you enjoy your flight."

"I'm actually really scared Harry," Ron muttered, twisting and turning uneasily in his seat. "Are these things safe? How do they stay in the air?"

Harry shrugged carelessly. "It's just like flying a broomstick isn't it?"

"_You mean this is made of wood?_!" he yelped.

Ginny stuck her head out from the window seat and smacked him on the head with a magazine.

"We are perfectly safe Ron, grow some balls will you?"

Ron grimaced at her and returned to face the front.

In the toilets on the rear end of the plane, Sirius had Hermione backed against the wall, sitting on the sink with her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed furiously, her eyes droopy and drowsy with passion as he ravished her.

"Sirius-" she groaned as he licked his way between the valley of her breasts, "stop – wasn't that the pilot? We're – about – to - take – _off!_" she breathed.

"So are we," he smirked, cupping her breasts and taking her nipple in his mouth.

She groaned louder and he revelled in what her sounds of pleasure were doing to him.

"But Sirius – the plane-"

He kissed her to stop her from talking. "Let it go Mione," he said firmly, "it's lovemaking time."

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck and unbuckled his belt in one swift movement.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your Captain speaking again, we are now ready for take-off, all passengers must remain seated until we are in the air. Thank you."<p>

Remus stood up abruptly to peer down the aisle.

"Where did Sirius and Hermione go?" he asked Harry.

"To the toilet apparently."

"What's taking them so long?" Remus huffed impatiently.

He slumped back into his seat when an air hostess shot him a look of warning.

"We told you," Fred said in exasperation, "they're shagging in the toilets!"

Remus sighed heavily, "somehow I don't think so. This is Hermione we're talking about, not just Sirius."

Back in the toilets, Hermione dropped her head to rest on the back of the mirror as Sirius hoisted her tighter around him and thrust deeper inside her, touching and stretching parts of her body that she never even knew existed.

"Oh my – oh my _God!_ Sirius-!" Hermione gasped, clutching his hair in fists, "right there – _oh!_"

He pumped harder into her, his eyelids dropping in his pure-heavenly bliss. She felt unbelievable. An out of this world pleasure which had him shaking with ecstasy. The first time he and Hermione made love he knew – and he knew it now, the feeling being only more pronounced, rushing through his fingers and toes, making his cock throb and his heart hammer.

It was different with her because he was in love with her.

"Oh, baby – I'm there, I'm right there!" he groaned, slamming into her one last time before they came together, her juices flowing out and his hotness shooting in. He collapsed against her, their breaths hot and heavy down each other's necks and causing the mirror to steam with condensation.

"Hermione," he panted, tangling his fingers in her hair. "I think- I think I'm-"

"Shhh," she smiled, kissing his lips. "that was lovely, amazing… but we need to get back."

He felt his heart sink and he swallowed to avoid showing his disappointment.

"What were you going to say?" she asked him when they arrived back in their seats two minutes later, considerably sweaty with very shrivelled and _very_ creased clothes.

"When?" he asked bemusedly, knowing full-well what she was talking about.

"Just then!" she laughed, "you said 'I think…'. You think what?"

"Oh – I – er…"

_I think I'm in love with you. _

"I can't remember now," he replied, resting his head on the back of the seat and pulling her in to his embrace, "now shut up and let me cuddle."

They finally landed in Cyprus at 5 o'clock and they filed off the plane, rejoicing the warm weather with open arms. Once they collected their luggage from the carousel, they were able to apparate straight to their apartment in the centre of Paphos. Remus and Sirius had organised their accommodation – a ten bedroom, silk sheeted and luxurious apartment turned villa, with its own five acre green grassed garden. There was gasps and whoops all around as they inspected each and every room, observing the beautiful views from their balconies, not only because of the apartment itself, but because it was situated next to a street packed with clubs and bars and opposite a white-sandy beach.

"Who's thinking we should hit the beach then hit the clubs?" Fred shouted, already tearing off his shirt and kicking off his shoes.

"I'm in!" George yelled triumphantly, high fiving his twin.

"Sound's great," Harry grinned, winking at his fiancé. "I'll buy you a non-alcoholic cocktail darling."

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled back, in a better mood now that they had settled in.

"Ah, this is going to be an amazing holiday," Sirius beamed, flinging his arm around Hermione and Remus's shoulders.

"Why's that Sirius?" Remus asked him in a sceptical tone.

"Because I get to spend all my time with you lovely people," he said sweetly.

The group made 'aah' sounds and gathered together for a group hug.

"And I get to see you in a bikini every day," he whispered into Hermione's ear, earning him a playful swat over the head.

"Mind the bump!" Ginny hissed as they all squeezed into a tight knotted hug.

"Whoever's last to the beach has to stroll around naked!" Fred roared, before laughing manically and racing out the glass doors to the beach, everyone hastily dropping whatever they were doing and sprinting after him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What you thinking guys? :)<em>**


	8. He's in Love with You

"Come here you little witch-!" he hissed, shaking the seaweed out of his hair as she pealed over with laughter and ran away. He chased after her across the stretch of sand, the waves of the sea tumbling and rippling over their feet.

It was nine o'clock in the evening on the third night of their three week holiday in Cyprus, and the orange-flamed sun was setting in the sky and making romantic shadows across the coast. Sirius and Hermione were still on the beach, which was more or less deserted now that everyone had gone back to the villa to get ready for the next night of clubbing, drinking, dancing and singing till dawn, but the couple had decided to stay for a while and head back when they felt like it.

So far the holiday had been brilliant. Of course, it was expected, going away with a group of friends so close they could have been family (which for the Weasley's, they actually were), but their first two days in Cyprus really had been something else. Looking back on it, they had gone through so much already – a brief summary being on the first night out, Ginny shoved George quite hard – (and being pregnant, a hard shove was ridiculously aggressive) – and he accidentally stumbled into a man and spilt his pint of beer all over him. Being drunk at the time, George offered the wet and soaking man no apology, which he would later regret massively when he turned around. What with his thick, chunky bicep arms that were wider than his face and his less than amused 'I'm going to fucking kill you' expression, the man seemed to resemble something of a world champion cage-fighter. Seconds later, George received a fist to the face and was out cold for thirteen hours.

First night over, more shenanigans became apparent on the second day when the group hit the beach around midday, all getting severely pissed (apart from Ginny) on pina coladas and sex on the beach cocktails. After a dip in the sea, Remus went missing and turned up several hours later with a very tanned and erotic pretty black-haired woman by his side. It was later revealed that the woman was called Natalia and they had sex underneath a palm tree along the beach, causing Fred to announce that 'just because it was the cocktail's name, doesn't mean you have to take it quite so literally,' – needless to say, he ended up doing the same thing that evening with Natalia's sister.

"Okay stop! Stop!" Hermione exclaimed breathlessly through her giggles as Sirius picked her up high and dropped her in the sea. She rose to the surface, eyes squeezed shut and spluttering. "You're such a git!"

She splashed him in the face, smiling when he shook his hair out like a dog and pushed it back out of his eyes. She felt her heart flutter. How did he make everything seem so sexy? It wasn't hard for Sirius. It came naturally. He was wearing a pair of black slacks (because apparently, he didn't own swimming trunks), which were now soaked and sticking to his legs, and he was topless, which was always a pleasurable sight to see for any female. _And some men,_ she thought to herself. She couldn't take her eyes off the water beads trickling down his toned chest.

"Me a git?" he gasped, his eyes wide and disbelieving. "You, Miss Granger, are the one who threw a load of seaweed at me, and what was the other thing?" he coiled his arms around her waist and trapped her in. "Oh yes, I remember now... you threw a _crab_ at me!"

She bit her lip as she grinned, and with no good answer back, she settled her eyes on his tattoo and avoided his gaze. He watched her with amusement as she traced the drawing with her finger. "It didn't nip you," she said, peering up at him innocently. "So what's the problem?"

"No, it did," he assured her. "The damn thing pinched me right here." He pointed to his lips. "It really hurt. I think you should kiss it better."

She raised her eyebrows. "Does it hurt that much?"

He nodded, and pulled a grimace. "The pain is excruciating."

"Maybe I should then," she nodded along.

"Definitely."

They both smiled into the kiss, and she loved the way he pulled her close against him as his lips met with hers. It was a sensation she could never grow tired of, especially when he teased her mouth open and probed her with his tongue. Her hands moved to his neck, and then his hair, as his moved to play with the strings of her white bikini, which with her long legs and sun-kissed skin she looked like a goddess in.

She felt a sharp nip on her toe, and she abruptly pulled away from his lips.

"Was that you?" she said to Sirius, her mouth open in confusion. He looked just as confused as she was.

"What are you talking about?"

When it happened again, she swore.

"Ow! What the fuck is that?" they both stared at each other quizzically before lowering their heads to the clear, blue sea.

"It's a crab," Sirius informed her, and quickly dived under the surface. When he popped back up again the pinches had stopped. Dangling in his hand, was a crab with a shell twice the size of his palm. It was _huge_.

"Sirius, throw it away!" she screamed, leaping back in alarm and falling into the water. Upon seeing her expression, he lobbed it behind him and moved forwards to pick her up.

"The little wotsit got my toe!" she told him angrily, slinging her arms around his neck as his slid under her knees.

"I know babe," he said, hoisting her up and out the water. He lowered his head and nibbled on the sensitive skin of her neck, which was salty from the sea. "And at first you thought it was me. How charming."

He carried her all the way up the beach and back to their villa, remaining silent so she could have her rant. When he shoved open the front door, Hermione was now telling him how removing all crabs from the sea entirely would be the most obvious and best source of action in terms of safety at sea.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled at the look of sheer determination and stubbornness on her face. "I'll look into it love," he told her, and quickly kissed her in order to shut her up, and she knew that's why he done it too.

Shouting that to them were back, Sirius jogged up two flights of stairs, and finally they came to their bedroom on the third floor. He strode over to their big, fluffy bed and dropped her ungracefully onto it. "The lads are playing a game of poker," he said, wasting no time in stripping off his wet trousers and heading over to the wardrobe. "I'm going to go down and beat them and I'll be right back okay?"

"Are you not even going to have a shower?" Hermione mumbled, her voice muffled against the pillows.

"No, there's not enough time. They'll be on their second drink by now and if I don't hurry up, they'll start the game without me."

He pushed off his boxers, not even the slightest bit bothered about standing naked in front of her. In fact, judging by the smirk he was trying to hide, he looked as if he was rather enjoying being the subject of her staring. He yanked open his drawer and held up two pairs of boxers.

"Black or maroon?" he asked her.

"Maroon," she replied, and he winked at her and threw the black pair back into his drawer. She watched him lovingly as he pulled them on and searched for the rest of his clothes, frowning when he found his jeans sprawled on the floor.

"Maybe we should have some kind of basket to put our clothes in when we're undressing each other in a hurry," he said, hopping on one leg as he slid them on.

"Maybe," she yawned, not particularly bothered. She peeked an eye open at him as he rifled through his wardrobe. "I love the cologne you wear," she told him, smiling sweetly against the pillow as he looked back at her. He felt breath catch, and he grinned sexily and dashed to the bathroom. She laughed to herself when she heard the distinct spraying sounds seconds later, knowing he was putting it on. He strolled back in the room and leant across the bed for a kiss, his gorgeously masculine scent of his expensive cologne prickling her nostrils.

"Are you thinking a black shirt love?" he murmured through kisses.

She kissed him back, nodding. "You read my mind."

* * *

><p>Remus glanced around when he heard Sirius join them on the balcony on their usual circular table for a game of Poker. His oldest friend had been in a good mood ever since they arrived, but tonight he was in an exceptionally happy mood. The man in question sat back in his allocated chair, rubbing his hands together and whistling, and Remus got the feeling that his mood was only going to get better; sharing looks with the other guys, they thought it too. Sirius had always been sinfully good at poker, and out of the four times they had played it here, three of the times he had won.<p>

The time when he hadn't, it was because Ginny and Hermione arrived back from the Jacuzzi and upon seeing his girlfriend looking so sun kissed and sizzling in her white bikini – Sirius abandoned the game and dragged her to their bedroom and the couple didn't return for three hours.

"What you got Sirius?" Remus asked him warily half an hour later.

Sirius sat back casually in his chair and grinned, stroking his stubbly chin with two fingers as examined his cards thoughtfully, no doubt about to come out with another killer hand. And he didn't disappoint.

"Royal flush boys!" he announced, laughing his bark-like laugh when the men around the table groaned and threw their card hands down miserably.

"I don't know how you do it Sirius, really I don't," Ron sighed, shaking his head. "I'm beginning to think you're cheating mate. No one is that good."

"Actually, I know someone who Ronnie," Sirius mused, his face deep in thought. The other guys watched as he made a face of realisation and slapped his knee. "Oh! _That's_ it! He's called Sirius Black. Have you heard of him?"

The table broke out into loud jeers and Sirius chuckled into his pint glass and dropped the act as the men muttered between themselves and reached for their own drinks.

"So, did you say Natalia was coming out with us tonight Remus?" Fred asked casually as he set down his drink, not doubt hoping that she was as it meant her sister would be there, the one he had slept with the day before.

"Yes she is," Remus replied, "she's meeting us there I think."

"Does she have another sister by any chance?" George asked, trying to hide the hope in his voice. He fooled no one.

"Nope, just Aurelia," Fred answered, smirking smugly at his twin and then biting his lip in uncertainty. "Wait. Aurelia? Hmm. I'm _sure_ that was her name."

"You are unbelievable," Remus said, shaking his head as the others laughed.

Fred pinched the werewolf's cheek from across the table and winked. "You got it in one Remus! They were the exact words she screamed when I finished with her."

The men roared with laughter again, and this time Remus couldn't help but join in with them. When they had settled down again and their attentions had gone back to their drinks, Harry nudged Sirius.

"You're in love with Hermione aren't you?"

Sirius, caught off-guard by the sudden question, nearly choked on his mouthful of beer and Remus had to smack him hard on the back so he could swallow it. Croaking a thank you, he quickly wiped his watering eyes and glanced sideways at his Godson.

"Well I – I'm pretty sure…" he began hoarsely. "I've never…you know - I've never been one to understand emotions, but I've never felt…"

He cleared his throat and his grey eyes flickered to the floor and back again. Explaining his feelings to his Godson in general was horrible, but explaining his feelings to his Godson about Hermione, his _best childhood friend_ was nothing short of a nightmare.

"Let's just say I've never felt anything like this before," he murmured finally, staring at a crack on the ground as an image of Hermione swam through his head. He was certain the other guys knew how much he had understated his feelings for his witch just then. He knew he was in love. His heart hammered just thinking about her.

"That's great mate," George said, raising his glass up to him.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as the others nodded and congratulated him. "I'm really happy for you. For both of you."

Sirius felt his body relax in relief and he smiled at them all gratefully.

He ruffled Harry's hair. "Thanks mate," he said and stood up. "Well I'm going to go and see how she's getting on actually, she's taking ages… who knew it could take a bloody hour to get ready?" he chuckled. He shook his head and finished his drink before disappearing inside the villa.

When they were sure he was out of earshot, the guys exchanged gleeful looks. Fred muffled his snorts of laughter in his shirt sleeve, whilst Remus looked mildly impressed.

"Never thought I'd see the day. Sirius Black: whipped."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny were laying on their stomachs stretched out on the bed, gossiping and listening to music on her muggle iPod like they did when they were teenagers. Ginny was already ready to go, and knowing that the poker game would be over soon and everyone would be wanting to leave straight away, she figured she'd best start getting ready too.<p>

She left Ginny flicking through a magazine and rolled off the bed and, with a bit of trouble, started attempting to unhook the back of her bikini top. After a few more moments, she got the feeling that she was being watched. Not by Ginny of course, that would have been – slightly weird – but by… she turned around swiftly and laughed into her hand when she saw Sirius standing at their bedroom door with his hand on the handle.

His movements slowed to a halt as his eyes unabashedly roamed her body head to toe, making Hermione feel a mixture between amused and embarrassed.

"Looking as gorgeous as always," he said, a smirk twitching his lips as he watched her struggle with her bikini clasp. "You want some help with that?" She didn't miss the lick of his lips or his eyes darken with underlying meaning.

"Okay I'm going to go," Ginny said, snatching up the magazine and bolting for the door.

The door slammed on her way out and she turned back to him, grinning.

"No thanks."

She peeled her bikini top off and dropped it to the floor, fighting down the urge to laugh out laugh as his body stilled and eyes froze on her bobbing breasts. Pretending he wasn't there, she strutted across the room to her own wardrobe, already playing with the ties of her bikini bottoms. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the growing bulge in his jeans and had to stifle her giggles in a red dress she had pulled from its hanger.

When she shimmied her bikini bottoms off, she saw him half turn away to clench his fist against his mouth, and when she bent over to retrieve her French knickers that she had accidentally dropped on the floor, she heard him swear and breath out shakily.

"So how was poker?" she called over her shoulder, "I hear you can do some skilful things with those hands of yours."

He visibly stiffened, and this time she didn't hold back her laughter.

"Oh – I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you excited…"

"I don't think I've ever been so horny in my life," he murmured, and squinting, Hermione could see that his eyes were black from dilation.

"Sirius, darling," she addressed him sweetly, only for it to turn stern. "Before you even think about making a step forward, I need to tell you that we can't do this now."

"Why not?"

"Because… because…" she huffed, "because I'm on my period!"

She wasn't really, but he wouldn't know that.

"Well we did it this morning," he told her, "and you weren't then."

_Damn. He's good. _

Without thinking, she drew a tampon from the box in her draw and threw it at him to distract him. It hit him on the head. But it didn't distract him.

"You can pick that up later,-" he began, starting towards her with outstretched arms, "right now, we're going to bed." He continued forwards, a man on a mission, but she grabbed her wand from her inside drawer and cast a shield charm between them, blocking him from coming any closer.

"Sirius," she warned. "We are not going to do this now. We need to go downstairs. Everyone is waiting for us, and Ginny will be wondering where I am. She can't drink right now, so I have to be her entertainer!"

"Ginny can wait!" he shouted, raising his eyebrows as she raised her wand.

"Sirius…"

"Don't you dare," he growled dangerously, eyeing her wand. "Look at yourself love, I've never seen anything so – merlin - how can you expect me to stay away?"

She smiled affectionately at him and shrugged. "Just try."

"Believe me I have!"

He watched with hungry eyes as she slid her knickers over her smooth legs, and how she bent over again (rather unnecessarily) to pick a bra up from her drawer, giving him a delicious view of her behind.

He growled and surged forwards again. "Stop it Hermione! – oh god, when I get my hands on you I swear I will-"

He was knocked back again by another shield charm, landing on his back on the other side of the room. "HERMIONE!" he yelled, scrambling up. "WHAT THE FUCK! PUT IT DOWN!"

"NO SIRIUS!"

* * *

><p>At the 'Salty Dog' bar and nightclub, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Remus and Natalia, (who was clinging onto the werewolf's arm), were ordering their third drinks, all of which were beer, apart from Ginny of course, who had to settle with a non-alcoholic cocktail, and Natalia who decided on a electric blue shot drink that looked very strong.<p>

"Where's your sister?" Fred shouted over the music. "Is she here tonight?"

Natalia nodded. "Aurelia is already here," she pointed over to the purple sofas on the other side of the dance floor, and sure enough, the girl Fred had had a 'good time' with the day before was sitting there with two of her friends, both Greek-Cypriot and both laughing and sipping the same drink Natalia was.

"Aurelia," he muttered with a pleased smile. "I knew that was her name." He thanked Natalia and made his way over, leaving the rest of the group by the bar.

"What are you drinking?" Ginny asked Natalia.

"Absinth," she replied, smiling when her eyeballs bulged. "It's strong I know, but that's what all Greek Cypriot girls drink."

"Wow," was all Ginny answered.

Natalia glanced around her, apparently looking for someone. "Where's your friend?"

"Oh, Hermione will be along shortly. She stayed back at the villa with Sirius for a while because they were taking ages to get ready," she informed her. "But they should be here soon."

"Oh cool. Is Sirius the tall one with the dark hair?"

Ginny nodded. "That's the one. He's dating my best friend, Hermione. He's a bit immature and arrogant for her," she told her, "but they couldn't be more right for each other. And actually, Hermione has helped him grow up a lot."

"He's changing for the better," Harry agreed. "Only Hermione could make him want to be a better man. Whatever she sets her mind to, she will achieve it." He turned to Remus. "He's got it bad for her hasn't he? Follows her around like a puppy…" he started laughing. "He admitted to all of us today that he was in love with her. It was a bit bloody obvious though!"

"OH MY GOODNESS HE SAID THAT?" Ginny squealed, way too over-excitedly, but Harry merely beamed and guessed it was a pregnancy thing. He stopped laughing abruptly when Remus nudged him hard in the ribs. "Oh, Sirius!" he said, plastering a huge grin on his face. "You alright mate?"

His Godfather sauntered in, wearing a black shirt rolled to his elbows and jeans. Instantly, Harry knew something wasn't right. The twinkle in his eyes that he had been sporting since their arrival had burnt out and he looked very, very pissed off about something and even more upset, an emotion that Sirius didn't often show. And judging by the dark eyes staring a hole into his Hermione's back, it had something to do with her. "Wonderful," he murmured, catching her eye and falling heavily onto a bar stool.

Everyone's eyes darted between the two of them, but she ignored it and greeted the group with a brilliant smile. "Sorry we took so long."

"No it's fine 'Mione. I didn't notice you come in," Harry smiled, embracing her in a one armed hug. "What have you done now?" he whispered in her ear. He meant it as a joke, but she pulled back, looking hurt.

"It's his fault," she whisper-shouted, glancing behind her shoulder at him as he put a cigarette in between his lips. "He's the one who… oh - never mind."

Harry's mouthed formed an 'o' and he rubbed her shoulder apologetically. "You can tell me everything after a drink. It seems like you need one."

"God, yes. I'll have whatever you're having," she said to Natalia. "It looks strong and I have one hell of a headache." The last comment she directed to Sirius, and he clenched his jaw in response and kept his eyes in front of him, looking like he was about to snap and lash out any minute.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds as the group looked from Hermione to Sirius again. Obviously, they had had an argument. It didn't take a genius to work that out. It was a shame. Ever since they'd arrived here, they hadn't had one disagreement or one fight. On the contrary, they looked as happy as anyone had ever seen them. Natalia was staring around at everyone, looking like she was enjoying herself immensely, and Harry and Ginny exchanged glances of immediate dislike. Hadn't they just been saying to Natalia how great the two were together?

"Sirius mate," Remus broke the silence. "Can I have quick word?"

It wasn't a question. The man set down his drink on the bar pulled his friend to his feet, letting go when Sirius shoved him off and followed him out to the outdoor platform of the club. Remus gestured to the Harry, Ron and George to follow, and on the way out, George crossed to the sofas and murmured something in Fred's ear.

"What on earth happened?" Ginny asked Hermione, a puzzled look on her face as she watched all the men depart. "I dunno," Hermione muttered, staring down at her drink before taking a long sip, telling Ginny that in fact, she did know something. She shook her head bemusedly and she watched the men seat themselves at a table outside, all talking amongst themselves.

Ginny gasped and grabbed her friend's hand, squeezing it hard and ignoring her mutterings that she was hurting her. "You know what I just found out just now?" she exclaimed excitedly. "Like, before you came in?"

"Ouch! Gin-!"

"Harry just told me! …Sirius admitted to him and all the others that… that he's in love with you!" she screamed loudly, shaking her shoulders and screaming still, as if there couldn't be greater news. Several depressed looking women sitting at the bar turned to shoot her nasty looks.

"Really?" Hermione breathed, her hand moving to her mouth. "That's not good."

Ginny was besides herself. "Not good? Hermione, this is Sirius we're talking about, I doubt he's ever fancied anyone for more than a shag before, but the man confessed he _loves_ you-!"

Hermione looked up at her, tears welling in her eyes and Ginny's mouth fell open.

"Herms, what's the matter?"

"Just now… I nearly broke up with him."

"What? You're joking-!" she gasped, her eyes wide with shock. "Why?"

"Because…" A single tear escaped out from her eyelash, and she wiped it away. "Because I wouldn't have sex with him… we didn't have the time… and he went mad and - and I said to him that he was only with me for that… for sex."

"WHAT!"

Ginny snapped her head in the direction of the men again, all crowded round the table where Sirius was sitting with his head in his hands.

She glanced back at Hermione, and before she even opened her mouth, Hermione said the words for her.

"Fuck. I need to speak to him."

And kicking off her high heels, she pushed through the crowd of dancers to the door outside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can you believe that I've actually UPDATED guys? I know.. neither can I. Send me a review before it's 2012! <strong>_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) soph x**_


End file.
